Life of a Shrine Maiden
by LightMelody
Summary: Karuri Takumi is on of the heirs to a sacred family of Domino City. She is being shown a new way of life by a boy named Johan Anderson. Will she change her ways or will her father deny everything.
1. Domino Shrine

Ever since she was young, Karuri Takumi was said to be the heir to the Takumi shrine. She's the next in her line but her father is not pleased. Hirito Takumi is the current ruler of the shrine. For many generations, the heirs have only been males. The family was one of the original families to help settle and create Domino city. As years went on, the city grew,and the more it grew the more the traditional ways are forgotten. But Hirito did not like that. The pathetic service of giving love charms and scrolls to school girls in love was to his liking. He wanted them to go back to their roots. And what other way than with his daughter.

She was not an only child, she had a twin sister, Erika, and a little sister, K.C, short for Karin Carlyne. Hirito was also not pleased that his children were all girls. He would be cruel to them but not as much if his wife, Momoka, was around. It's 2016, the twins are now 15 and K.C is 8. It's weeks before Karuri goes to Duel Academy with a blessing from her father that her mother help convince him. News has spread of Judai Yuki having returned to Duel Academy after saving his friends from another dimension. They have mention that the East Academy champion, Amon, still cannot be found. But for now they presume he is dead.

There is a boat about to arrive at Domino Pier. It's coming from Duel Academy. On board is Austin O'Brien, Jim Crocodile Cook, and Johan Anderson. They would have to wait a few hours for their own boat or flight to their Academies. They decided that since they have time they would go and check out the city some more. There were many places for the boys to see and visit. They visited Domino City Square, the Domino City Museum, the brand new Millennium Hall. It's been about 2 hours and had about 2 hours left. They decided it was a good time for a break, so they went to a cafe.

"Hey, how about we go to Kaiba Land?" Said a very excited Johan. "Have either if you been there?"

"There's no way we can cover it in 2 hours, mate." Jim gave a piece of his food to his crocodile friend Karen. "It's a huge place. Makes you wonder why he built such a place."

Austin looked at his Australian friend. "He's practically one of the sacred families of Domino at this point."

"Sacred families of Domino?" Jim raised an eyebrow at him.

Johan looked up from his map he was looking at. "You haven't heard of them Jim?" Jim shook his head. "The sacred families are the families that started out Domino. They gave everything to start Domino. But since so many years pass people kinda forget their own traditions. But if you see one of the members of the family, be careful, some of them aren't too kind. They kinda got too much power in their head. So if you see one bow in respect."

"So who are the sacred families?" Jim looked at both Austin and Johan. Johan looked like he was going to say something but as expected he forgot who the families where. Jim still couldn't believe his friend doesn't remember the families names.

Austin sighed at his friends lack of memory. "There's the Arata Clan, they specialize in rice and rice treats for the city, the Fujimoto Clan, they are specialist on herbs and plants, and then there's the Takumi Clan. They are artisans. They create pottery and are masters in sword fighting and kendo. They run a shrine and sell charms and scrolls."

Johan puts his hands together. "I got it! Let's go to the shrine!" They look at him as his sudden suggestion. "What? It's the only place that won't take a long time to get to and visit. It's better than Kaiba Land…" Austin and Jim knew he was right. It's the perfect place to visit before they leave. So they paid for their meal and left to to shrine that was on a hill.

The hill was a covered in bright green grass, surrounded by beautiful bright pink cherry blossom trees. The wind was blowing gently that some flower petals blew away from the tree. Johan and the others look at the place. There were many school girls looking for love scrolls. Many were from Domino High and Domino University. Jim whistled in amazement while Austin just looked around. But Johan wasn't really looking at the group of girls. He was looking at the shrine maiden. The girl with the long black hair in a white and red hakama. She was the only thing he concentrated on. She was helping all the girls get their respective scrolls. And then she looked up to see the three guys. She gave a small smile the them and returned to giving the girls what they want. For some reason, Johan knew he won't forget this day.


	2. Girl of the winter snow

30 minutes has passed as the crowd of girls thinned. Jim had decided to let Karen walk around close to him for a while. But Johan couldn't stop looking at Karuri. Austin noticed this and put his hand on Johan's shoulder. "Why don't you just go ask her? She seems like a nice girl. It's better to get over with now." Johan's face was bright red. To hear this advice from his friend was unusual to him. He expected more of this from his sister than one of his friends.

"No way. She looks busy. Maybe I should just come back the next time I visit Domino." Johan turned around to walk away only to be turned back by Jim.

"Aw come on now, mate. This seems like an opportunity for you to finally meet the one."

"Whoa, what!? The one!? No way! There's just no wa-" Austin quickly covers his blue haired friends mouth before he scares the girl away. He shushed him reminding him this is still a sacred shrine. Johan calmed down and removed his friends hand. "Okay, so maybe she does look cute." He crossed his arms.

"Then give it a try. I'm sure she won't bite." Jim nodded his head agreeing with Austin. So they let Johan walk up to her first before they follow him. His steps and walk looked nervous. Johan hasn't really had experience talking with girls he likes. Usually he deals with fangirls at the academy. Don't get him wrong, they were all pretty, just stuck up and pretty. But the girl he sees now gives off a completely different aura. A lighter one. But he suddenly freezes. He notices something scurry off in a blur. He didn't want to think it was what it was. However, he couldn't help notice the red shine of a gem. It was Ruby Carbuncle.

Ruby Carbuncle scurried off into the direction of Karuri. Unfortunately Johan is the only one that can see him right now. Ruby stopped near the girl and looked up at her. The remaining girls have left and she finished waving goodbye to them. Karuri heard a small noise. She looked down and sees Ruby looking up at her. She smiles at Ruby and kneels down to him. "Oh,hello there." Johan couldn't believe it. She could see duel monster spirits! Johan walked up to them slowly and bravely.

"Ruby. I told you not to do that."

"Bi. Bi.." Ruby climbed up to Karuri's shoulder and sat there. Karuri smiled and laughed a little at Ruby. Ruby just smiled back. Karuri turned her head back to face Johan. he thought it would be a good idea to bow to one of the sacred families to respect them so he did. Karuri looked a little surprised as she doesn't remember the last time someone bowed to her. So she bowed in return.

" I'm sorry. Ruby ran off. But I'm surprised you can see him."

" See him? Oh! So, Ruby must be a Duel Monster Spirit." She looked at Johan. "You must be an Academy Student. Right?" Johan nodded his head.

"I'm a student at North Academy. I'm actually on my way back in an hour."

"I start going to Central Duel Academy in a few weeks."

"That's awesome. If you see my friend Judai, tell him I said hi."

"Oh. Your one of Judai's friends?"

"Ah. Right I should probably introduce myself." He bows down to her. "I'm Johan Anderson. One of the top duelist at North Academy."

"I am Karuri Takumi. Heiress to this shrine. We don't normally see males come here."

"Oh right. Actually I'm visiting with my friends." Johan waves for Austin and Jim to come over. "This is my friend Austin O'Brien." Austin nods to her. "And this is Jim Cook." Jim bows down to her. Karen growls a little bit as he bows. "Oh and that's Karen. Jim's friend."

"Don't worry. Karen's a sweetheart. She won't bite ya unless you threaten her."

Karuri smiles. "Karen does look nice. And I'm glad we have visitors. I don't remember the last time we had any. If you guys have time, would you like some tea?" She tilted her head slightly to her left. They noded as they could spare some time. She showed them the way into the shrine and had them settle into chabudai after they had taken their shoes off. Jim put Karen down and told her to behave. Karuri went to get some tea for her guests.

"See mate. It wasn't that hard was it?" Jim asked Johan.

"Okay. So it wasn't that bad...But don't you two ever make me do that again." He looked at the them both and they both nodded in agreement. Johan smiled a little has he never really have had anyone agree with his own words. Usually it's his sister Lenna who would give out orders. He looked around the room to see all the old kendo sticks and swords on the walls. They have all been passed down for generations. He wondered if one of these were her's. Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe her father had one custom made? Or maybe passed down his own to her. That would keep up with the tradition right?

Karuri came back with a tray with a teapot and tea. She gave each one of them a cup and poured them tea. She poured herself some tea. She smiled at them and they started to talk. She asked them questions about their adventures at Central Duel Academy. She was amazed about all they went through. Going to another dimension twice, once by a selfish action, and the other to rescue a dear friend. The fact that this had happened to these brave souls, to her it was exciting and horrifying at the same time. She wouldn't be able to do something like Johan and his friends had. To be brave to save his friends like Judai. To stay by his side like Shou. To face his fear of the dark king,Haou, both Jim and Austin. It felt more like a story to her but their faces showed the truth. As they continued their conversation, the door to Karuri's left slid open. It was her father Hirito. He did not look very pleased.

"Karuri. Who are these people?" He stared at his daughter with cold eyes. A face you can only compare so much to the face of Seto Kaiba. Both are men of power. One driven by money, the other by tradition, but both by their own stubbornness and to control people below them.

"These..are some visitors. I wanted to offer them some tea. They are from other duel academies.." She looked at him with all the bravery she could.

"They are here with out my permission."

"Please, father...I wanted their visit to be memorable.."

"That is no excuse."

Johan look at the Jim and Austin. "Mr. Takumi. We are sorry that you feel intruded by our presence but she was only being ki-" Austin started to talk to him but was stopped.

"Feel intruded? You are intruding! Karuri had no right to bring insiders in here! Now, I suggest that you leave." The boys looked at a frightened Karuri. They had to wonder if this is what her life is everyday. If it was, was her kindness being used only when her father wasn't around. Jim and Austin looked at each other. They knew this wasn't right. A life like this shouldn't be given to a young girl like her.

Johan stood up. He had seen something like this before. He wasn't going to let this happen again. It was one of the reason why he would help anyone. It's why he helped Tom get Jerry Beans Man back from Giese. The reason why he wanted to face Yubel and let Judai and his friends get back home without him. Because one day...he couldn't save her. He couldn't let someone life this life again. "Mr. Takumi...You're treating her all wrong...If she wanted to invite us in, it's as much as an important permission as your own word is!"

"Johan..." Jim looked at his friend. Johan's eyes were darkened. His eyes never looked like that...Maybe that story he told him before was true. He stood up as well. Austin followed. "Johan. I think you made your point...Now, calm down mate." Johan looked straight at Jim eyes widen at what he said. He couldn't believe his ears. Was Jim giving up or warning him of something. He looked over at Austin. He nodded his head slowly as if agreeing with Jim.

"Are you done, boy? If so. Leave! Or so help me I will throw you out myself!"

"Fine. Then throw me out yourself!"

And just like that, he was on the ground outside of the shrine. He hit the stone ground hard as Hirito Takumi tossed him out. Jim grabbed Karen and put her back on his back. Austin ran to his friend in need. Jim looked back at Hirito Takumi and his daughter. She looked the most frightened by this. She must of been in shocked. They have faced something like this, but not someone as innocent as her. Johan sat up and wiped his face of the blood that was coming from his nose. He's been through worse but the feeling he was getting now wasn't normal. He could see Karuri's face. Terrified. He felt sorry for her. He felt responsible...

"You shall not return unless you come with an apology. Now, go and return to your rightful Academy." Hirito shut the sliding door hard. He could of almost broken the fragile wooden door. Johan looked at the door. He had left her alone with him. He stood up with the help of Austin. Johan's eyes looked kinder and more worried about what he just got her into. He turned around looking at the ground. He started to walk. He couldn't think of what just happened. He couldn't believe what he caused. Jim and Austin followed Johan slowly. To let him think. Maybe it was best to just head to the airport now. To go back home to their Academy. Johan thought of what his sister might of said. To of kept his mouth shut...But that situation shook up some old memories he thought he had forgotten. But what is he suppose to do now. Is he just to forget the girl of the winter snow or save her?


	3. Lingering Thoughts

**This is during GX Ep 157**

* * *

Johan, Jim and Austin arrive at Domino Airport in time for their flights. They all check into their proper airlines and go on through security. Unfortunately, Jim's gate was on the other side of the airport. He said goodbye to his friends and heads off. Although, even he couldn't help but wonder if Johan was going to be alright. Johan and Austin walked to their gates.

"You know your sister is going to have very hard time with you, right?" Austin spoke to him.

"Yeah. I know. She's also gonna yell at me because I worried both her and Judai with my choice. But still...she has a right."

"I have a feeling your not talking about your sister..."

"I mean, you know, she deserves better. Karuri."

"She's going to Central Duel Academy in a few weeks."

"She'll be safe there."

"Will she really?"

Silence. Austin could answer this question. Yes, she would be better off, but with Judai's sudden appearance, there could be trouble again. That would mean it's not a very safe place. How could he comfort his friend. "Look, if something happens you know Judai and the others can look after her. Nothing to worry about. But, you could always go and visit her."

"I guess your right. Maybe I should give Judai a heads up"

"Didn't Judai break his PDA a while ago?"

Johan remembers that day where Judai accidentally dropped his school PDA. It was shattered completely. You would think he would know to take better care of it. But, it's Judai, they should of given him a bubble wrapped PDA. No, a steel encased PDA...actually...he could probably find a way to break it no matter how you try to protect it.

"Flight 908 to Germany is now boarding."

Johan looked to his gate. "Well, that's me."

Austin shook Johan's hand as they say their goodbyes. "Look, don't worry about Judai. I'll tell him about her. I'm sure he can easily make friends with her."

Johan just nodded. He headed to his gate and waved at Austin as he boarded. He found his seat, put his bag in the overhead bin and sat down in his window seat. The plane wasn't really full. No children. Seems peaceful to any normal person but not Johan. He couldn't stop thinking.

* * *

Judai Yuki. The man who had returned from the duel monster world and had grown up. He was all alone in his room. The Osiris Red dorm was empty. Everyone had either graduated from the dorm or have been excepted into another dorm. He sees pharaoh with a package and he picks it up and opened it.

"What's this?" He opens it. Inside was a red cell phone. He looks over it and it rang. He slid the phone open and answered. To his surprise it was Austin. He just listened to what he had to say. "Judai. I know you've been alone this whole time but something is wrong with your friends there."

"Seems interesting..."

"Also, a new student will be joining you soon. The heiress to the Takumi family. Her names Karuri. Johan asks if you can look after her. Not all the time. But some."

"Yeah. Got it." He hanged up the phone. Judai had more things on his mind. But if it involves his friends he has to check it out.

* * *

"Finally, home...no wait...dorm room." Johan put his stuff down and flopped onto his dorm bed. He got back to the academy after 14 hours, 12 from Domino to Frankfurt by plane and from there two hours by boat to North Academy. He was exhausted. At least he was back to his old life. He looked up at his ceiling and remembers what Hirito Takumi said.

"_You shall not return unless you come with an apology."_

"Unless I apologize, huh?...Bull…" Johan here's his door open. He looks over to see his sister, Lenna, come in. "oh no...not now Len." Whenever his sister is around it could only mean trouble. Trouble for him. Usually, he gets hit on the head by her or yelled at or something. Well, she didn't looked pissed off or anything. Wonder why?

"You made it back. Good. Don't want my little brother dead or anything."

"Hey, were the same age. Your only older by a couple of minutes."

"5 Minutes."

"ANYWAY! What you come in here for?"

"To see how you are."

"You're not gonna yell at me or anything?"

"Today? No. Tomorrow. Probably."

He stared at his sister with his eyes looking like he really doesn't believe her. She sighed and sat on his bed. "Look, today I just want to hear what happened, if you remember anything of course." Johan sat up on his bed. If he remembered anything? He remember most of it. He could remember the feeling of Yubel using his body sometimes but most of the time he was dormant.

"Yeah. I remember most of it. But that's not what's on my mind now."

"Then what is?"

"I...Look you know about the Takumi Family of Domino, right?"

"Of course. Everyone does."

"Jim, Austin and I went to their shrine. We met the heiress. And she invited us inside for tea."

"Let me guess...Her father came in as you guys were telling about your adventures, things got tense and he threw you out."

Johan's eyes widened and he was in shock at what his sister just said. He knew his sister was smart but not this smart! She was spot on! How the hell did she know this. He stared at his sister and poked her cheek. Maybe she's psychic "You sure you're my sister..?"

"You have a scar on your face from when you hit the ground you moron. I'm not psychic."

"Wait..I have a scar?"

"Johan, focus."

"Oh right. Well, yeah..that's kinda what happen-" He could see his sister giving him her death glare. It could possibly stop anyone in their tracks if they got in her way. She can be scary.

"Okay. It's exactly what happened but now I can't go back because I have to 'apologize' to his for absolutely nothing!"

"Johan. Hirito Takumi takes his heritage seriously. He thought what you said was disrespectful, along with your actions, he felt threatened."

"Yeah, but that was no way to treat his daughter!"

"Johan. We can't do anything about that."

"But I-!"

"No. Look, we have a few months left here at the academy. After we graduate we will go to Domino and I'll apologize for you on behave of you. I know you're too stubborn to do it your self in these situations."

"Alright...Fine. But at least she'll be safe from him. She's going to C.D.A. in a few weeks. Judai and the others will protect her."

"Yeah. Anyway. Principle Ichnose gave you the day tomorrow to rest. Just do me that favor and sleep. You start classes back the next day...well..if we ever get the duel disks working."

"Huh? What you mean? What's wrong with the duel disks?"

"Actually, more like the cards. At all the academies the some cards aren't working, a lot of them apparently. We don't know why but people are getting pissed about it. I've been put in charge of collecting all defective cards."

His eyes widen some. Was something bad happening already? Was his deck safe? His family? He wants to think it's nothing at all. However, everything he's been through and seen...it's not completely crazy. No. It's just a malfunction right? It's gotta be.

"Anyway. Go to sleep Johan. I'll see you tomorrow" She got up and exited. She closed his door softly. Johan looked back up at the ceiling. Things are happening to fast. Ruby appeared on his bed and he curled up tiredly. He smiled at Ruby. He's just as innocent as she is. This is all too much. He can feel the pressure. Maybe he should put it off and sleep. That will help him. He took off his jacket, shirt, and pants, turned off the lights and got in his bed. After all he's been through, he deserved a rest. His eyes fell heavy. He fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm glad people want to read this story! Anyway, theres a link on my profile to chapter images for this story. And yes this is a sorta kinda connected story to Raving in the Rain's Story. Check her out also. Her story is awesome. Also be on the look out for another story soon.**


	4. A Familiar Face

A three weeks had passed since the incident with Johan and his friends. It's the night before she has to leave. Karuri is sitting in her room that she shares with her sister Erika. Her side of the room is painted white with branches of cherry blossoms in full bloom. Her mother painted them for her. On the wall is her family swords. One's hers and the other passed down from her father.

Erika's side of the room is painted black and has white stars. Her wall holds her mothers fans from her family.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said. It was her mother, Masami Takumi, she is this tall woman with a slim body. Masami meant elegant beauty, and she was. Her hair is a dark chocolate brown color and her eyes a deep blue, the blue you could see in the ocean. She's their protector from Hirito. But she's not always there. When Johan and his friend were visiting she was unfortunately at the market selling their poetry. When she heard it she couldn't believe what her husband had done to the poor boy.

"Kanade, are you done packing?"

"Yes, I'm done mother. But why did you call me Kanade?"

"Oh that's just the name I wanted to name you, but your father compromised and it's now your middle name. In fact it was your grandmother's name."

"I was almost named after my grandmother?"

She nods. She looks up at the fans on Erika's side of the room. One was light blue and the other white. The white pair of fans was her mothers and the light blue pair was hers. They would perform at the Domino festival every year before she died. Now, she does is with K.C when she can. K.C has her own pair of small green fans. She would of love the twins to follow her tradition but they reenact the battle of the two Takumi Clan brothers who were also twins. It's a lore that had been around for years but it's why you hear of two Takumi families in Domino. One is of the winning brother that said he would live in this house and his predecessors forever and the other brother who wanted to marry someone from another clan left and lives peacefully in Domino with his own predecessors.

"Anyway, Kanade, you'll be traveling with two other students."

"Who are they?"

"If I remember correctly they both got in by scholarships. One is Jitsuko Hisakawa and the other Makkusu Zenter. Both are almost of practically geniuses from what I've read."

"So they are smart in Duel Monsters?"

"Everything. Maybe one day they could be considered one of the Prime Duelists."

"The Prime Duelists?"

"Yes. An Elite group of duelists that Pegasus picked himself that can host a tournament anywhere, anytime and offer off any prize or title to the winners."

"Well who exactly are in that group?"

"Hmm. If I remember I think your doctor, Lilly Hoshiko, is one, Prime Duelist Lapis. But she's the only one we know of. She held a charity event tournament. There's also 4 others, Vanadinite, Beryl, Azurite, and Charoite."

"Those are names of crystals, right?"

"Yes. Now it's getting late. It time for you to sleep."

"What about Erika?"

"She's doing her late rituals like always. She's been doing them more frequently...I wonder why.." She looks back at her daughter and she smiles at her. "You have a early start tomorrow. Sleep well." She turned off the lights and closed the door. Karuri just layed down and looked at the wall with the painted blossoms. She was going to miss home but she knew she would be safer at the academy. She closed her eyes and began to dream.

* * *

She opened her eyes in her dream. She looked around. It looked like a wasteland yet familiar. She walked around trying to find something, anything, that she could hide in. At some point she closed her eyes. When she opened them again the whole place was green with trees and in the middle stood a castle. it stood tall. Gardens on both sides of the entrance. Trees. Stone walls with ivory edges. It's as if it was out of a story book. But she notices something.

Theres a guard at the entrance. She can't really see his face. She decided to get closer. She Hides behind some trees to not be noticed. As she got closer she fell to the ground making a loud thud. The guard noticed. She was scared as she stood up to hide again. There was a thick tree near her so she hid behind that. She looked down and noticed she was in different clothing. She heard the guard get closer.

The guard turned around the tree to look at her. The guard looked like Johan. Yes, this was a dream but to Karuri...it felt real. The guard looked surprised at well. He looked like he knew her. He noticed the necklace she held in her hand and it was glowing.

He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't. The guard was in silver armour, imprinted on it was the symbol of wings. It wasn't much armour, only shoulder and neck protection on the top of his body. He had a belt of silver and a sword with a blue handle.

"Princess...of the..winter snow..?" He finally said. "Princess...Kanade? Is that really you?" He reached out to her, but her vision was being engulfed by a bright light.

* * *

She opened her eyes. The sun just started to enter her room through the curtains. She sits up and notices it's 6 am. She sighs as she has a long day ahead of her. The door to her room creaks open and it's Erika looking completely worn out. Her sister walks to her own bed and falls over on it.

"How long did you stay up?"

She started talking through her bed sheets and her words came out to muffled for Karuri to hear. Erika realizes her sisters silence means she's talking through her tiredness again. She get's up and sits on her bed. "Since you've been asleep. The flame had many visions for me. I had to stay up to see them all. They were brief but there were many of them. Are you sure you want to go to C.D.A?"

"Yes. Absolutely sure."

"Then be careful. I fear something terrible will happen soon."

Karuri nods to her sister. She looks over to her bags and get's her clothes to go get ready. Erika watches her sister go get ready. When she leaves the room she get's a few good luck charms from her nightstand and puts them in her sisters bags. She wanted her sister to be safe. A large darkness is about to engulf this world and she doesn't want her sister to face that fate.

It's 8 o'clock and Karuri is waiting with her mother waiting for the other students to arrive so they could get on the helicopter heading to C.D.A. After a 30 minutes Jitsuko arrives. She notices Karuri and smiles. Jitsuko has light brown curly hair and glasses. Her eyes are a bright violet color and in her school uniform from duel prep school. She bows down to Karuri and her mother and they bow back. 10 minutes passed and Makkusu arrives. He also bows to the pair out of respect.

"Now that everybody is here, I suppose it's time for you all to leave on your new journey." Masami said. She turns to Karuri. "Now. Promise me you will be safe. Don't over work yourself and take your medicine."

"I know mother. I will be alright."

" Excuse me .." Jitsuko spoke up. "I will look after her if you will let me."

"Oh miss Hisakawa. That would be wonderful. Makkusu will you as well?"

He nods his head. "That's alright with me."

"Good. Well it's time for all of you to board. Good luck to all of you."

Karuri waved goodbye to her mother as Makkusu and Jitsuko got on the helicopter. She turns to board and feels a little uneasy. This is the first time she's going somewhere by herself. She's going to miss her family but she feels she will discover something new there. She sat down in her seat and noticed Jitsuko smiling at her. Her smile made Karuri smile. She knew she would be fine there. She's made two friends and even more to come. She looks out the window at her mother as the helicopter takes off. She's off on the new chapter of her life.


	5. Worrying Truth

**If your wondering this takes place between GX Eps of 160-165**

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Princess Kanade."

"Yes. It's also a pleasure to see you again, Johan."

The two are standing under a blossoming widow tree outside of the castle made of ivory. Ever since they met in the forest, Kanade has been welcomed into the castle whenever she wants and Johan is allowed to join her when he can. He can't get enough of her. She's pretty, she's kind, she's shy, she's a princess...why was he listing everything that she was in his head? He hasn't become obsessed has he? No. That's ridiculous.

Kanade smiles at Johan and he blushes. He didn't say something out loud did he? No. She's just happy. Johan looks down at his hands wondering what to do now. Suddenly, Kanade held on of his hands and put her head on his shoulder. Johan looked over at her and blushed more, even so he smiled at her as she looked peaceful.

A flash of bright light surrounded them suddenly and Kanade has out of his reach. He could hear her scream for him as their hands come apart in the brightlight. All he can here is her screams in the bright light.

"Kanade!" He screamed and shouted for her. He tried to reach back out for her. Only a loud thud could be heard.

"Ow.." Johan opened his eyes and saw that he just fell of his bed in his room. He fell head first onto the floor and started to get up. He's still shaken by the dream he just had. It felt so real to him. And she looked a lot like Karuri, but she had shorter hair than her. Kanade. Kanade...That sounds so familiar to him. He looked at his clocked and it was 4:30 in the morning.

He sighed, got back in his bed and tried to fall back asleep. But he couldn't, the dream kept coming to him. Johan knows Karuri has been at Duel Academy for a couple of weeks and it's nearing Judai and his friends graduation. But the situation is getting worse. People are disappearing according to Austin. Something about trueman and darkness...He just hopes Karuri is safe.

He picked up his pda and looked at all his contacts. He had Karuri on there, she's probably up but she could be in class. Should he call her? Maybe not. Well...maybe...no. I still need to talk to someone. Maybe Judai. He hardly goes to class anyway. He picked Judai pda number and waited. After a while he picked up.

"Yo."

"Judai! Am I glad to see you.."

"Can't sleep huh?"

"Nope."

"Still thinking about her?"

"Why do you always ask that?"

"You have a two way mind. Either you're thinking about dueling or about Karuri."

He really hated when he was right. "Anyway...how is she?"

"She's fine. Asuka and Rei are looking after her. Though, it kinda feels bad we have to lie to her.."

"Lie?"

"Her friend Jitsuko has disappeared Johan."

"Eh!? Jitsuko is gone!?"

"Yeah it's bad. But at least Makkusu is still around."

"What's the excuse then?"

"That Jitsuko has a family emergency and had to leave."

"And Makkusu is now in charge of looking after her?"

"Yeah. He's good at it I guess."

"He's a genius. Why wouldn't he be?"

Judai sighed. "Yeah. Look, I got to figure out what trueman is. Talk to you later."

"Later." The call ended. Johan looked out the window since his bed was against the wall. He knows something bad will happen, he just has to wait for it.

* * *

"So how did your test go, karuri?" Makkusu asked her.

"It went alright I guess."

"If i was the teacher of that class I would of let you pass but I'm not that good with history."

"Not good? You have an A in the class. And your an assistant teacher."

"It doesn't mean I know all the answers. Not like Mr. Ryugu would let me look at them. I still had to take it like you guys did."

"Yeah I guess so."

"How long has it been anyway."

"About two hours."

"Then let's go to Ayukawa sensei for your meds" Karuri nodded her head and followed her older friend to the nurses office. Makkusu was two years older than her, 17, but he come to C.D.A to learn more. He knows enough to just go straight to the duel league. But for some reason he chose to come here. Karuri looked at him while they were walking. Makkusu is really tall. She barely reaches his shoulders. He's 6'2 compared to Karuri who is about 4'11. At least she and Sho where the same height.

They arrived to the nurses office but Ayukawa wasn't in her office.

"Huh." Makkusu said. "Weird...Oh well I'll just get them for you." He went over to the cabinet to get Karuri's medicine. He opened it and started to look around for the right medicine. While he was looking he didn't notice that Ayukawa sensei was actually there but in the back of the room. This resulted in him getting hit in the back of the head by Ayukawa...

"OW!" Makkusu quickly rubbed the back of his head. "The hell!?"

"You know better than going through my medicine cabinet, Zenter."

"Sorry, but you weren't at your post so I just figured I could."

Ayukawa shooked her head as she grabbed Karuri's medicine from the cabinet. As she did, Makkusu looked over her shoulder so he knew which one to get quickly the next time. She turned around and Makkusu acted like he never saw her do anything. She signaled for Karuri to come over and take her medicine. Karuri came over and took her medicine.

"Next time that cabinet is going to be locked."

"Even if it was locked, I could still get in." Makkusu mumbled.

"What was that, Mr. Zenter?"

"Nothing." The two stared at each other. They could get along if they tried a little harder. But for now they look like they could curse each other out. It almost happened once. Though they were just bickering about each other's problems. Ayukawa was arguing about Makkusu smoking and Makkusu about Ayukawa's drinking problem. Though something else was on Karuri's mind.

"When is Jitsuko coming back?"

The staring broke and they looked at Karuri worryingly. They tried to come up with something to say to not worry her. Makkusu spoke this time.

"Well...her family emergency has gotten very urgent." He looked at Ayukawa for help.

Ayukawa flinched as she tried to add on to that. "T-that's right. Her mother and brother have come down with something very serious, Karu-chan. She has to take care of them since her father can't come back home due to his work."

"Oh..I see. I hope her mother and brother get better soon."

They felt bad lying to her. Everyone involved in this was. Jitsuko was really her first best friend. She never really got out much when she was under her father's control. Karuri has grown more just from being her. Yes, she's still shy but she's gotten use to people asking her questions and is slightly getting better at dueling. She's even made friends with Judai. Maybe that's a trait of hers? Making friends easily.

Makkusu just remembered something. "Oh yeah. Karu. Johan has sent you something." He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a box. He handed it to Karuri and she took it. "Go on. Open it."

"Okay." She opened the box and saw that inside was a strawberry charm. She smiled. She recently told Johan that she liked strawberries and she suppose he could tell due to her strawberry hairclip that's helping keep her bangs out of her eyes. She took her own star necklace off and put the new charm on it. She put it back on around her neck and fiddled with it some.

"Aw! You look even cuter when your matching Karu-chan" Ayukawa sensei smiled at her. She might not look like it but she truly does like making Karuri look cuter anyway and anytime she can.

"Johan picked it just for you. Maybe he has a thing for you, huh?" She grinned. Makkusu could only sigh at her words. Karuri was blushing bright red. Ayukawa was trying to help Karuri adjust to right but sometimes it's too much. She's not the only one though. Rei sometimes does the same thing and the only one who can save Karuri from situations like this is Asuka. Except she wasn't around this time.

The bell sounded for their next class. They realized they were late, so Ayukawa sensei wrote them both a pass and they ran off. Their next class was with Cronos. Dule strategy class. She might not understand it much but she's getting better at it.

* * *

_"No! Please, this can't be right!" She looked at the list for the duel pros. She didn't make it. She knows this was a mistake. Right? She had to have been on it. Maybe it was a misprint. She kept looking at it but nothing._

_"What is my name...? Jitsuko? Right? Right?" She looked around. She wasn't talking to anyone. No one to confirm her name was Jitsuko. But she did see a dark shadow. She bcked away and started to run. She was scared, only her own legs can carry her through this. This can't be her real world, could it? She can vaguely remember two people's faces. One boy and one girl. But she had to keep running...even if it felt like an endless loop_.


	6. Doubts

Makkusu was sitting at his desk messing on his macbook. It was another restless night for him. Not that he could sleep anymore. He looked at the list of students that have disappeared and the list Austin had sent him of his research. Being the only technical link to Judai, besides the cell phone that he really didn't approve of, he sent them to Judai's PDA. The more days the pass the more weird the world becomes to him. Not that it can be helped. He's seen the academy disappear on the news. He couldn't believe but there was a feeling he couldn't shake off that it was always possible. Being able to see duel spirits was never possible until the academy disappeared. The residue from the light that made it disappear must of left something in the air. Makkusu asked Karuri how long she's been seeing duel monsters but she only recalls noticing them for a couple of months like him. It's strange. Jitsuko never could, he asked her before her disappearance but she can't see them. She said she was not in Domino when it disappeared. Makkusu sighed and decided to try to get some sleep. He shut his macbook down and went to bed.

However his phone lit up. He picked it up and looked at it. It was Lenna. They never really talk much but they became friends because of Johan and Karuri. But for this late at night, it was rare for her to message him.

"_Sorry if I wake you up with this but...I need to talk to you_"

He started to reply back. "_Kinda have insomnia miss anderson._"

"_Doesn't mean you don't sleep sometime."_

_" Did you need something?"_

_" About that...I think..I might be a target soon."_

_"A target?"_

_"Yes. I'm starting to have doubts."_

_"This isn't good."_

_"Also, Masami Takumi doesn't seem well."_

_"No..you can't mean"_

_"Yes. Any day now."_

_"I can't believe it..."_

_"She might return home."_

_"Damn it.."_

_"This might be the last time I text you..goodnight Makkusu Zenter"_

_"Goodnight...Lenna Anderson."_

He turned his phone off and tried to sleep the current news away. But they kept circling his thoughts. To his dismay he kept falling in and out of sleep. Nothing could keep him asleep for more than a couple minutes. The stress was too much and something had to be done but what?

* * *

Lenna put her phone down. She sighed and looked out her window that looks out over most of North Academy. Whatever was taking people is starting to affect more of the students, the newcomers and seniors more so than anyone else. Even the surrounding areas have some reports of people disappearing only to be disguised by something else and forgotten in the next 5 minutes from most people's minds.

"North Academy doesn't hold that many students but about half are gone at this point" Lenna looked at her journal she keeps with records of everyone that has disappeared. "At this rate no one will be left. We figured out it's because of our deepest fears and doubts. What can be the benefit of this for whoever is causing this."

She looked at her door as it opened. Johan walked in and he looked a little bit worried.

"Lenna?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to disappear soon aren't you?"

"I'm not gonna give up so easily. You know that. But if I do, I need you to do something."

Johan looked at his sister. " Do what?"

"Whatever happens, if I'm gone and things get worse. Find Judai."

He nods still looking worried. Lenna sighed and walked to Johan and hugged him. Johan's eyes widened as he doesn't really remember the last time his sister hugged him. It was really rare for her to do something like this. And a little bit uncomfortable..

"Um..Lenna...too long."

She let go of him. "Sorry. Just..needed to do that."

"It's not your last action yet. Like you said, you don't give up so easily."

Lenna smiled at her younger brother. She thought he never learn from her, but in reality he has and is growing more. He's made friends with the infamous Judai Yuki, finally found a girl he's like, and will make an apology to Hirito Takumi. Seems like he grew up in only a couple of months, she still thought of him as the excited, curious little brother that he was when they were little. She was even looking after him then.

After talking for a while Johan headed to his room and Lenna sat on her bed. She can remember what happened a 7 years ago. 7 years ago they where asleep while their mother and father were downstairs. That night someone had broken in. They managed to cut the electricity wires out to make the home dark. The twins had heard it and they went down stairs. As soon as they did Lenna covered Johan's head with her body. Johan could not see but their parents were being killed. Lenna tried to cover Johan's ears but the sound couldn't be blocked. He could tell what was going on, and Lenna watched it happen.

This was a big change for them. The reason why Lenna always looks after her younger brother, why she always carries a gun, why she's sometimes a cold hearted person, headstrong, fiery, short tempered, and protective. As for Johan, when he got his cards he treated them as his family. Topaz and Amethyst are their mother and father to Johan. Maybe they really are their spirits in the cards and they don't realize it.

Lenna laid on her bed and turned off the lamp on her nightstand. The night had been different to her. Different than many others. Remembering her past, hugging her brother for the first time in forever, and having doubts. Doubts that run high, but she won't give up. She'll have to be strong for a while longer.

* * *

"Mother...Are you feeling better?"

Masami was sitting up in her bed. "I'm fine Erika.." Erika handed her mother some tea she made. Cupping the tea cup in her hands Masami looked into the cup. "I'm sure this won't get worse Erika."

"Mother...Lilly said..that's it's spreading quickly. She doesn't think she can made a remedy in time."

"Haruhi. If it's my time, it's my time. But I will last for as long as I can."

"But mother. What about Karuri? She wouldn't bare the thought of losing you."

"She knows this would of happened one day...but it's going to happen sooner that she thought."

They looked at each other as the darken room was lit up by the moonlight. The stars passed by the window next to Masami's bed and she drank as much of the tea as possible. When she finished Erika took the tea and left to leave her mother to sleep. Masami had a hard time sleeping but she knew that Karuri would be safe as long as she was strong. The clock wouldn't hold still for her. But her own was about to stop soon. She was prepared.

* * *

**Filler chapter is filler chapter!**

**Sorry for the long wait but had some problems with the chapter this was suppose to be sooooo sorry!**

**But I have a tumblr page now! lightmelodyposts! Check it out!**

**Till next chapter!**


	7. A New Face

Graduation day was approaching for the current seniors of C.D.A. Karuri and Makkusu are at the top of the stands looking at the duel between Cronos sensei and Judai Yuki. This duel only happened because of Cronos's erratic class behaviors. Cronos didn't want his students to graduate. So he made the seniors do constant tests and then he started cancelling classes which made them worry they couldn't have enough credit to graduate. Judai and his friends had to chase him around the school until they cornered him. Only to find out that Judai himself doesn't have enough credits to graduate since he never comes to class himself.

"Well, at least the duel is good." Said Makkusu. Karuri nodded her head in response.

"Judai Yuki. A legend. Well, soon to be anyway." Karuri nodded her head again in response.

"You okay? Karuri?" Makkusu waved his hand infront of her face. Karuri snpped out of her phase. She turned to Makkusu and said she was fine. Makkusu was not so convinced. He looked around the room. More and more people have disappeared. At this point it's noticeable. Though no one is talking about it. It's too weird not too. And also the fact that in cities around the world have also lost people, at least according

to Austin.

"I'm sure some kind of bug is going around that that they had to leave Karu-chan."

"Y-yeah. A bug…"

The room darkened as Judai just played Skyscraper. On his field is Flame Wingman. On Cronos is Antique Gear Golem. Whispers can be heard from the seniors that this is just like Judai's entrance exam. They are ending it like they started it. With one of the best professors against one of the worst students by grade. Not that they would of known back then how much he would have grown, he still pulled through. Flame Wingman jumped down from his skyscraper and destroyed Golem. Cronos took the hit and lost. Just like 3 years ago.

"So that's how it went." Karuri said.

"Well, the ending at least. Not sure about the rest of it." Makkusu responded. He looked over at Karuri again as she's seeing most of the students start to leave. He sighed and watched as people leave. He had to cheer her up. It's one of his duties. They both started to leave and head to the main gate. All classes ended for the day due to the duel so they have the rest of the day to do what they want. They didn't really talk to each other, an awkward atmosphere. Makkusu didn't really like it as he's not use to the situation.

"Hey. How about some ice cream? We don't really have anything to do. Or if not ice cream, anything you like. My treat." He took out his teacher ID that gives him access anything, including the best food on the island.

Karuri looked over at her friend and smiled. "Anything?" He nodded and they headed off to the cafeteria as they pass leaving students. One of them was Asuka, she turned as she saw them pass. She shook her head knowing Makkusu has put his plan to cheer Karuri up with sweets into motion, or in his case, plan Alpha.

* * *

"Damn... that was close. Stupid Cronos and his lame ass almost getting me sent back home." Neko was outside of Samajima's office as she started to walk down the hall rubbing her arm. "And this still stings..Great." She looked up and saw two students in front of her, one in uniform and one not. She recognized Makkusu Zenter, his name get's around due to him always wearing black and his legendary Six Samurai deck, Unity. But the girl next to him had to be Karuri Takumi, rumor has his she's getting a small following, Neko assumes it's her cute nature that's about her and shyness.

"U-um.." The quiet girl started to talk to Neko. "How did you get those burns on your arm?"

"Oh, these burn marks came from an accident I had at the pier…" She started to rub them again. "I guess I might as well tell my whole story."

Earlier that day at the harbor of the Academy:

"Whoa, this is the real deal... Central Duel Academy!" Neko exclaims once she sneaks off the ship she had been a passenger on. She had snuck on the cargo ship, carrying supplies and such to the island, in hopes of becoming a student.

Being from a split family, two sides that wanted nothing to do with the other, she had decided to leave it all to pursue her dream of becoming a duelist at C.D.A. The downside... was that she had no cards. She knew this would make things complicated. A poor girl who had no experience and couldn't take the entrance exam because of that? They surely wouldn't give a damn about that!

"Great... Now I have to find some poor sucker and steal a uniform."

"You snuck on the island?" Karuri tilted her head slightly.

On the other hand, Makkusu did not look so impressed. ""Oh boy... Just how the hell did you get a uniform?"

Neko looked over to Makkusu. "I snuck to the Oris Red dorm. Some idiot left his room and forgot to lock it. That's why I took the liberty to raid this room and take my prize."

The two looked at Neko, shocked. "W-what?" Karuri managed to say. Though, was there even anything she could actually say in this situation? She glanced over at Makkusu whose head was hanging low and shaking his head.

"Damn, I hope you never steal my stuff."

Neko looked annoyed by Makkusu's answer as she told her story and interrupting it. "Be quiet! I will take your stuff if you keep talking like that! Now where was I... Oh yeah! After I got an outfit, I went to the pier. There were a few people there, but they really paid no mind to me. That's when my freaking shirt caught on fire!"

Makkusu looked back up instantly. "What the hell?!" He just looked at her. A little bit freaked out. And more so by the fact she never stated how she got her shirt on fire. He tried to put some logic into the possible reasons it could but more so if she's a threat to Karuri's life in anyway.

"...is that how you got your burns?" Karuri spoke again looking at Neko's burns. They were not that bad but she was concerned for the girl in front of her.

"Yup. Because of that incident, the kids at the pier went and got that weird looking teacher, Cronos. I had the fire put out before they got back with him, but I was taken directly to the nurse before going to the chancellor."

A couple of minutes ago:

"Oh hell. I just got here today and already..." Neko hesitantly thought to herself as two men were speaking before her, Cronos and the head of C.D.A. The chancellor was a man who looked strict. Not nearly as strict as this Cronos bastard, but she was still nervous.

The man finally spoke up when Cronos finished his speech, "I do not understand how your jacket caught on fire, Ms.-"

"Neko. Neko Turner."

"I do know that you are in fact not a student here at the academy, Ms. Turner. Why are you here?"

"I... wanted to learn how to duel. My life at home is not the best. It was hard to continue living there... So I left home to live my dream of being a duelist here! Please don't send me back!" Neko cried as tears started to form at the edges of her eyes.

"This school is not a charity case!" Cronos angrily exclaimed. He was not amused by the blue haired fourteen year old girl.

"Cronos, this is my school. You have no say this," the chancellor scolded Cronos for his poor actions before looking at the distressed teen, "I will allow you to stay at this school as an Osiris red student-"

Neko jumped out of her chair with a cry of joy, "Thank you, sir!"

"However, there is a catch."

"What's the catch?"

"You must learn to duel within a month. If you can not win at least one duel by then, you will have to leave."

"Understood." She bowed to the two men, "Thank you."

"And that's when I left and bumped into you two. Our meeting is fate, I do believe! Hehe!" Neko smiled cheekily at them. The two looked at each other surprised and looked back at Neko. "What?"

"Do you even have a place to sleep?" Makksusu asked.

"Of course I-" Neko stopped realizing in that whole situation her living space never came up. "..Nope. Wait, I can just stay in the Osiris dorm, right? There is a female student staying there right?"

"Was, unfortunately, Rei has moved into the Obelisk Blue dorm. Now, Judai only stays there." Makkusu looked at Neko and her eyes were lit up.

"THE Judai Yuki!?" Neko was grinning from ear to ear to hear that.

"Don't get your hopes up, uh...Neko right?" She nodded. "Well, Judai likes his alone time and it might be best for you to stay with Karuri here. What you say, Karuri?" He would of suggested Jitsuko's room, but no one dared enter that room in case she returns, or if she ever will. And he just got Karuri to cheer up with sweets too.

"Yeah. It would be fine with me." Karuri smiled a little. Neko looked a little upset she couldn't stay at the same dorm as Judai. But she was fine with staying with Karuri. Maybe Neko could use Karuri's cuteness to her advantage somehow for now. Maybe get taught by her? Endless possibilities in her head started to pop up.

Makkusu looked out the window in the hall. "Come on, it's getting dark. Let's get you situated Neko."

* * *

It was 12 AM and Samajima was still in his office. Unfortunately, for a bad reason. Paperwork would not keep him here for this late. But it was requested by Hirito Takumi. " . I am very sorry, but she can't leave instantly. For her to return, it will take a week for her to be able to leave and the paperwork to go through."

On the screen, Hirito did not look so pleased. "A week? A week!? How can that take so long! We cannot wait a week!" His voice was loud and frightening, even to Samajima himself. Hirito looked as if he was extremely tired and possibly has not been sleeping well.

"I'm sorry . I will see what I can do to make the process faster." Samajima looked at the file on his desk, Karuri's. He'd been dreading this all day. One of his own students having to go back to this kind of life. Even if he did gain one of the same situation that day, he has to lose one in the process now.

"We shall speak soon, Samajima. I expect good news." With that he logged off. Samajima sighed and look at the files in a pile to the side of his desk. All of them were missing students. He fears this will continue to grow and grow. The data from Makkusu, Austin, and Lenna all started to look linked together. People disappeared at the same time, maybe seconds apart. All he knows is that this is not a good sign and should be very cautious.

* * *

**I have to thank my onee-chan, Umiecho, For letting me use Neko Turner, and helping me write this chapter! Yay~ hope you all enjoyed this one!**


	8. Target

Erika was cleaning the front of the shrine. The sky was filled with dark clouds, as if it might rain. There were not a lot of visitors this day. It's not uncommon for there to be less people on these days. She turned to go clean the stairs, however someone caught her eyes. There was a tall man with silver hair, a part of his hair covering his left eye. Erika smiled a little bit. It was a frequent visitor lately, , creator of Duel Monsters.

"Well, if it isn't Erika-chan." Pegasus smiled.

"Back again? You've been visiting a lot lately."

"I can not bare to see your mother in great pain. You should know that."

"Yes, the man my mother use to worked for. How is your company?"

"We are doing just fine. And on that note, your sister is getting quite the following at the academy. I really wanted to use her for advertisement with how adorable she is but unfortunately your father wouldn't allow it. It's a shame, really it is."

"You're not just here to see my mother are you?"

Pegasus grinned. "How correct you are. I'm here to deliver something. Your father should not be here at this time correct?" Erika nodded. "Wonderful! It's not really for your mother, but for Karuri. I'll show you when I show it to your mother."

Erika put her broom next to a column that is connected to the shrine roof. She opened the sliding door and let Pegasus in. The first room they entered sat the chabudai for tea, it was mostly neat and the colored cushions had changed from pink to a darker blue from the last time he visited a week ago. They entered a hallway that lead to the three rooms that belong to them and the guest rooms. At the end of the hall Erika opened the door to her parents room.

Masumi was sitting up in her bed stroking K.C's head. She looked up to the door and smiled. "You came again?"

"I brought what you asked for Masami." Pegasus reached into his pocket and took out a light blue tin with a bow on it. He took the top off and showed it to them. Inside was a brand new deck. K.C reached in and took a card out to look at it.

"Ice..Barrier?" K.C looked at Pegasus.

"Yes. A brand new deck for Karuri. It was made just for her. The Ice Barrier deck. A considerable upgrade to her Shining Ice deck." Pegasus took the card from K.C carefully and put it back. "Where shall we keep this Masumi?"

"I know where. In Karuri's nightstand drawer. Hirito would never look there. K.C can you go put it in that drawer?"

"Yes, Oka-san." She took the tin and left with it. There was silence until the door closed behind her. Masami sighed and started to cough harshly. Erika and Pegasus could only look worryingly. They knew she could not last much longer in this state. Lilly's natural medicine looked to have work for a while, however she ended up in the same position again. Even Lilly couldn't figure out what was entirely wrong with her. Pegasus had promised to come and visit until she got better or the day Masami dies and attends her funeral.

The day continued with Pegasus's visit. He had bought K.C's new stuffed bunny for her to play with. Outside it continued to be cloudy and dark. He stayed for dinner with them as their father didn't come back until it was very late and Pegasus has already left. Hirito returned tired from selling the rest of Masami's artwork that she made before she was ill. He went to bed tired and thinking about if his wife will survive.

* * *

Neko fell down on the floor as she was flung back after a strong attack in a duel.

"Damn! I lost again! You were only here a couple of weeks before me and you can still beat me!" Neko shouted. She's not really one for losing at anything as she wants to be strong. But even the strongest have to lose sometimes.

"Neko. You've been here for 5 days. Karu's been here for about a month. She has more training under her belt than you do." Makkusu said from the sidelines. Neko glared at him still pissed off. She would have thrown his duel disk at him but that just might get her into more trouble than she actually is.

"You might want to train to you know. The graduation duels are in a couple of days." The three of them turned to the door to find Asuka and Judai at the door. Makkusu grinned at his friends remark. Judai sometimes doubts his abilities but decided to take the route of the teacher to help Neko.

"You want to try being the teacher, ?"

"Hell no." Judai smirked. "It's bad enough with Cronos. I don't want to add you into the mix."

"You did kind of deserve it, Judai." Asuka chimed in.

"Yeah, I know. I know."

Makkusu checked his PDA and looked through it. He looked at what he had scheduled, not that he normally kept one, but he kept it for Karuri's sake. Noted at 3 was that Karuri had to take her medicine. It was still 2:50 and to him Neko looked tired out. He looked up at Neko as she got back up on her feet ready for another duel.

"Okay. How about we take a break?"

"Wait? Really?" Neko looked at Makkusu.

"Yeah. We've been training all morning. I think we can take a break. Besides Karuri has to take her medicine in a few minutes and she looks tired out some."

Neko jumped down from the duel area as Karuri walked down the steps of them. Asuka come over to Karuri and put a hand on her shoulder smiling.

"I'll take her this time, Makkusu." She said.

"Good. I don't feel like dealing with Ayukawa today anyway."

"I knew you were going to say that." Asuka sighed. "Come on, Karu. I'll take you."

She took Karuri to the infirmary for her medication. While that happened, Makkusu told Neko to go and eat and she left. Makkusu and Judai remained alone. Makkusu pulled out his PDA and tried to call Lenna. Judai pulled his cell phone and tried to call Austin. Neither of them picked up for awhile. But eventually the four of them were connected.

"Austin. How does it look around Domino?" Judai asked.

"_It look baren. There's not a lot of people, I'd say half of the population is left. Maybe less."_

"_Yeah ,same on my end."_ Lenna added on. "_Almost everyone in my academy is gone. And if my data is right, most of the small towns and villages in the surrounding area are all deserted and some parts of the larger cities. No life. Just. gone."_

"So we all still have the same results then. Countries everywhere have been deserted or about too. China, Britain, America, Brazil, the list goes on and on." Makkusu said. He noticed something though. Lenna did not look so good. Her face looked pale and her eyes tired. Has she even slept? Or is she concentrating on this a lot more than she should.

"Lenna. Are you okay?" Makkusu Asked.

"_Huh? Oh. No, yeah I'm fine. I'm fine._"

Makkusu looked at the space behind her. He thought he saw something or someone behind her that just passed by fast. It was hard to tell, but it was a dark figure. It couldn't be she's this close is she? The figure made him remember the reports of dark shadows before students disappearing. He noticed Judai looking concerned as well. Both of their eyes widen as they saw the figure appear behind Lenna.

"_What? Why are you staring?_"

"Lenna...I'm..sorry. So sorry..But…" Makkusu started to speak, but he couldn't continue on. Darkness started to surround Lenna. They could see the fear in her eyes as they widened. All they could do is watch. Lenna tried to make a sound and say something but she couldn't find the words or the air to even say them. The only emotion they could see besides her fear...were her tears. As it engulfed her, her own PDA dropped and they saw her disappear and only her bare ceiling could be seen now.

"_...Don't tell me she.."_ Austin couldn't see anything but he could hear it clear enough. One of his comrades has just disappeared. He couldn't even start to imagine what they saw. But it was silent for a while. Time to let the loss and how everyone is disappearing sink in to everyone. Judai only looked shocked, Austin couldn't believe what has just happened, and Makkusu looked pissed off.

Just as Makkusu was about to turn off his PDA it was being picked up. They watched with concerned as to who it is. The camera turned and they could see the person responsible for her own , the messenger of darkness. He could only smirk on the screen, proud of what he just did. He knows he took down one of their forces and made them more frustrated with mixed emotions.

Judai bared his teeth now pissed at just seeing Trueman standing in Lenna's Room.

"You bastard! Give her back!" Makkusu yelled.

Trueman smiled. "_Her own heart was weak. If it remains that way she'll never get out of her own nightmare. Neither will the others I have collected at this academy. Only a few remain...and I think I know my next target_." He lifted up a photo frame from Lenna's desk and looked at it. He showed it and it was a picture of Johan.

* * *

_Darkness. Darkness. All that remained was darkness. Lenna looked around as she wondered. She followed an old beaten stone path. It lead to a now beaten castle, it like it was once made of ivory and silver, the highest part of the castle had collapsed into itself. Lenna touched the torn down gate and felt a horrible resonance. She backed away as she could remember her own past._

_Flashes of gunfire entered her mind. She turned to where the gate lead to the field and she could see bodies. Dead bodies, fire, and blood. Soldiers. Her own soldiers dead on the ground. What kind of general was she? But one stood in front of her. A young man. But he didn't wear the same dark black armor as the others did. It was a light silver and white color..._

_"Johan...Johan! Move! Don't fight for us! Go to the her! Johan!" She tried to move her legs. To run and push him out of the way. But she couldn't. Her legs were stiff and wouldn't she could do is watch. He was struck down. A bright light struck him. He...he was gone...nothing but a dark mark on the ground where he once stood._

_Lenna fell to her knees. She could not hold back her tears anymore. These terrible memories are her nightmare. She never wanted to remember them, now she was stuck repeating them over and over again. That day was one of her darkest. How can she escape it? Nothing could. It was her own guilt. And she lives with it now_.


	9. Lost Soul

Today was a weird start. Neko could not find Karuri this morning. She thought maybe she would be eating breakfast in the dining hall in their dorm, but she wasn't there. Neko shrugged and got ready for the day. It was Saturday so there was no class. After taking a shower and eating her breakfast, Neko wandered around the Academy. She was surprised it was still intact even though it had disappeared. It was all over the news a few months ago. Mostly everyone had returned, except that Amon guy. But she found out he was just a selfish person in the end who did end up regretting everything he did but could never repay for it.

While in her though Neko ended up on the roof of the school. She wasn't alone though. In front of her was Makkusu. He was alone on the roof smoking. She never figured he smoked but it fascinated her. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to find her standing there.

"Oh. Hey, Neko. What are you doing up here?"

"I couldn't find Karuri this morning so I thought I'd look around and I ended up here."

"Karu is with Asuka and Samejima. Something tells me that's not a good idea."

Neko looked at her new smoking friend. One of the top genius's at the school and maybe the world. He's really odd though. The fact he got away with not wearing the school uniform, the first day he was appointed as a teacher for his knowledge on not only duel monsters but technology too. But a lot of him is a mystery. He looks normal sure, but no one really knows about his past. He lived alone before all this.

"Say...could I get one of those?" Pointing to his cigarettes.

"What? No. You're too young."

"Aw, come on Makkusu! What could one possibly do? I've kinda done it before-..."

Makkusu looked at Neko. Did she just admit to smoking? She admitted to smoking. He can't believe it. But if she has smoked before then that would...

" So that's how your shirt caught on fire!" Makkusu exclaimed. He's been trying to figure it out for a week now how her shirt got on fire. There was no logical reason, but a lighter would do the trick nicely. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to figure it out, Neko."

"Look, just don't tell anyone alright?"

"Alright. Fine."

They stood on the roof looking out over the path that lead to the school building. It's amazing that they would see the tops of the trees with the dense fog and the darken sky. It looks like it might rain any minute. The place was quiet until Makkusu's PDA rang. He got a hold of it and saw an email from Judai. He read it and his eyes widens as he puts his cigarette out.

"Shit. This can't be happening!" He yelled.

"What can't be happening?" Neko replied.

"Just follow me. Come on!" He began to run to the stairs and Neko followed close behind him.

* * *

Karuri is sitting on her bed in her room looking at the packed suitcase on the floor. Her head was lowered and her eyes darken. She was silent caught in her own thoughts. Next to her and holding her was Asuka. Neither of them could understand what had just happened. Their meeting with Samejima has turned for the worst. The news that had to be her return.

That morning:

Samejima was standing behind his desk, arms behind his back facing the window. Asuka and Karuri entered to room. The blinds were closed and the few wall lamps were lit including the desk lamp he had. Next to his desk was Judai. He didn't look so happy. It felt very dark to them both and it could be nothing more than bad.

"Have a seat Karuri." Samejima said. Karuri did as Asuka walked over to Judai.

"Judai, what's going on?" Asuka asked him.

" You'll see.." He replied. Asuka didn't look too happy with that answer but with the mood of the atmosphere of the room, it's not surprising. Samejima turned around with a face that looked serious, sad, and worrying. He sat down in his chair at his desk to be at eye level with Karuri.

" ...I unfortunately brought you here for bad news." His were eyes looking down a little at the thought.

"Bad news?" She asked.

Samejima cleared his throat a little and looked back up. "Yes...I'm sorry but...Masami Takumi, your mother, has died."

Karuri's eyes widened. She looked motionless, her skin turning white as snow. The shock had stuck her hard. She could barely move her head to look down. Asuka looked surprised and worried for Karuri. Judai could only close his eyes and turn his head the moment Samejima told her. However, this was not all that had to be said.

"Your father had requested that..you leave the academy immediately. He has sent Pegasus to pick you up and take you home."

She could only stay quiet.

Judai looked over at Karuri, his face now worried, his face on trying to figure out how to comfort her. He walked over to her and kneeled down. "Karu-chan...we are all really sorry. Sorry for her death. And sorry you have to go back to that...that bastard of a father you have." He tried to look at her in her eyes but she was fixed on her hands on her lap. No one could blame her for her reactions. Judai put a hand on her shoulder.

"But you won't be alone..not for long there. You have your sisters. You have all of us. We all promise to come and visit you when we all graduate. I'm sure when Johan and Lenna graduate they'd come visit you too. But you have to be strong as well as brave. If you understand please nod." She nodded at him slowly.

"Good. Asuka, could you take Karuri back to her room and help her pack." Asuka came over and helped Karuri up. They walked out of the room together and walked to her dorm. Judai put his hand in his pocket and took out his cell and texted Makkusu with the news. He looked up to Samejima and nodded his head at him and left.

Now in the lit room of Karuri's dorm room was Asuka and Karuri herself packing. Asuka looked over at her as she hasn't said a word since the news. To have to leave a place that she loved, it has to be horrible. But even more is the lost of her mother and going back to her father. The horrible feeling she must be feeling is awful to think about.

Then the door swung open. It was so loud it frightened both Karuri and Asuka as they jumped up and looked at the door. In the doorway stood Rei. She looked really upset.

"Is it true!? Are you really leaving!?" She asked.

Karuri looked at her and nodded. Rei looked at her up and down. She couldn't believe it. She ran for Karuri and hugged her crying. "No! I don't want you to leave!"

Karuri looked stunned as she tried to hug Rei back. Her crying was loud and painful. The whole dorm could've heard it. But even for Karuri, she couldn't hold back. Tears started to fall from her own eyes as she laid her head oh Rei's shoulder crying. Rei held her up as Karuri couldn't hold herself up anymore. In the doorway now Makkusu and Neko could be seen. Now everyone just looked upset at the scene.

They cried for a few more minutes. When they were done, Neko and Makkusu stepped into the room. Asuka moved Rei away from Karuri before she tried to attack her with a goodbye hug again. Neko come over and hugged her without a word. Having not knowing her long, she was told everything by Makkusu, Asuka, and Judai. She knows the same feeling. After a few minutes Neko let her go.

As Neko pulled away, Makkusu walked up and looked at Karuri. And Karuri up at him. They looked at each other for a while in silent. Karuri broke the silence.

"Aniki...I'm sorry I'm leaving."

Makkusu hugged her instantly. "Don't apologize Karu. We should all be sorry and saying this. But it hasn't reached everyone and probably won't until you're gone." He hugged her a little tighter closing his own eyes. "Do me a favor and don't change no matter what he does. I'll be your aniki forever and you'll be my imouto. Whatever you do is right and is your choice."

Karuri hugged him back trying to not cry again. She honestly did feel that Makkusu was her older brother, blood or not. He looked over her. And she was his younger sister. Unfortunately, they pulled apart their hug as their time was up. Asuka had told them that pegasus had arrived and is waiting for Karuri.

Karuri took her bags and looked back at the group in her room. Her eyes looked a little red from her crying but mostly sad. They all look regretful in letting her leave. However, Karuri gave them all a small smile that signaled she will be fine, that she is brave. She started to walk out her dorm room door and to the docks to be taken by Pegasus. No one had followed her. She knew it was to respect her wishes and their final goodbye's they shared already.

Pegasus looked at Karuri and gave a small smile while giving his regards to her. He helps her with her bags and helps her in the helicopter. Her eyes only looked out the window as they took off. She's leaving those that mean something to her on the island that she could call home.

* * *

Judai sighed in his room. It has been a couple of hours since her departure and the air on the island is still feeling heavy and dark. He stared at his PDA on his desk. Waiting for someone to call him, anyone at this point. It lit up. He held it and it was Johan. He answered it to see Johan's face on the screen.

"Johan. Nice to hear from you, how's your journey?"

"I'm stuck in an airport in Taiwan if you need to know."

"Well, Taiwan sounds kinda fun don't ya think. Beaches, sun, ect."

"Very funny. I'm trying to get to you….Lenna's orders…" His eyes dimmed a little at the mention of his sisters name.

"Johan, be careful coming here. I suggest you stop in Domino before coming here.." Judai tried to avoid contact with Johan's gaze. Johan noticed what Judai was doing and asked him. Judai could only sigh heavily at the question.

"Johan..I'm sorry. Masami Takumi has died and Hirito ordered Karuri to return back home..She left a couple of hours ago.." Johan looked shocked and his eyes widened.

"And you didn't tell me as soon as you knew!? Judai! I would of-"

"Johan, you would have made the situation worse! You wouldn't have changed Hirito's mind and you know that!" Johan looked stunned as he never heard Judai speak like that or yell the way he did. "Look..as soon as you get to Domino, don't bother to come looking for me. Find her. Make sure she's safe. Even in this situation."

"But Lenna's-"

"Johan..If Len knew of this situation, I'm sure she would of given you the same order. You're not doing this for me. But for Karu-chan."

Johan nodded and ended the call. The last face he saw of Johan's face was darken. His eyes didn't shine and they shouldn't with the news he received. Judai put his PDA on his desk and just sat in his chair looking at it once more.

* * *

Makkusu was in his room in the dark. His head hanging low. He never went to the rest of the classes that day. He could hear footsteps around him. He knew what this was. He looked up to find Trueman in front of him. Trueman gave a smirk of victory as he was able to wear Makkusu down with causing Masami death. Makkusu looked at him and began to look pissed.

"I thought a samurai wasn't suppose to break. Looks like you must be defected. A defective toy soldier." Trueman spoke.

Makkusu only stared, pissed.

"Such a mean look. All because I killed a woman! And made your precious imouto return home!" Makkusu couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and started to run to Trueman to punch him. However, this 's eyes widen as Trueman punched him in the stomach and he fell to his knees as Trueman walked around him, shadows surrounding him. He looked up still pissed. Trueman spoke the last words he would hear.

"You lost everyone and everything now."


	10. Trueman

Dark clouds surround Domino. Rain,thunder and lightning. Complete and utter silence surrounds the hall that Masami funeral is being held. Takumi and Ashida families mourn the loss of Masami. The other clans, Arata and Fujimoto are also there to show their respect. Among the familiar faces that could be recognized by Karuri and Erika, there were some that couldn't be named. And also that there were guests missing along with the unrecognizable.

Erika gazed at the crowd behind her. She didn't know what she felt, but it felt dark, depressing, and desperate. She closed her eyes to try to concentrate but it was too difficult with a room full of saddened souls. However, she could point it coming from the back of the room.

The funeral continued on with everyone saying their final goodbyes. One by one they left. Each recalling how Masami had brought happiness to their lives by being there or through her art. The line continued with multiple sounds of crying and despair. Soon, stood no one but Erika. She wanted to stay for a while longer and Hirito granted that wish.

"I know you're here. Show yourself!"

She looked around the empty room. The presents was still there in the room with her. Erika started to walk around the room feeling for the presence. It kept circling her from across the room, she kept her eyes on where it is coming from. Erika stopped in her tracks, staring in the direction of it.

"..You are a lost soul, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Souls tend to linger here...but..you are not normal are you?"

"...Would you believe if I said I wasn't dead?"

"Possibly…" She sat down on one of the benches. "Would you like to join me uh..….?"

"Yusuke…"

"Yusuke, huh? Doesn't that mean useful support or the help?"

"I'm aware of the meaning of my name thank you…"

"Well...you want to sit with me?"

"..Alright." He stepped out of the shadows into the light that came from the chandelier above them. Erika looked over at the direction she felt him from. Her eyes widened some when she saw him. He had green golden hair and violet eyes. However, she was surprised at what he was wearing. He came over and sat down next to her. Even if he was just a soul, it was as though he was there..but why would he be wearing an obelisk blue uniform.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, you have a obelisk uniform on. And two, you're in Domino."

Yusuke looked over at her slightly. Erika could feel depression, a lot of it. His eyes darkened a little as his hands moved to his lap. His whole poster was uncomfortable. A sinner perhaps? Had he done something wrong? Regret something? "I guess I ended up here because of my childhood."

"And what happened?"

He swallowed as he thought for a moment. "My mom and dad both died when I was young. I can't remember why anymore...but I was alone.."

"I see.."

"I went to Central Duel Academy because I wanted to learn how to duel..but I ended up making friends."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No..but I was afraid of losing them. So I did a ritual to forget them but it didn't work...it was something I didn't understand but I am no longer in control of my body. Fubuki..Ryo..I left them behind "

"Wait. Does this have to do with everything going on!?"

Yusuke looked up with his eyes widened by her loud outburst. "What do you mean?"

"People have been disappearing all over the world!"

"Oh no...that means darkness is taking over the world."

Erika looked around her with a worried look on her face. She could feel another presence there. Yusuke looked at her as his eyes also widened. Standing up and looked in the direction she was looking at. Coming from the shadows of the back of the room was Trueman. Erika's eyes darkened as she wasn't very trusting of the person in front of her. "Leave." She told him.

Trueman smirked at Erika. "Can I not grieve for your dead mother? After all, I did cause it."

"What did you say?"

"Erika, be careful! Don't fall for his words!" Yusuke looked as Erika made her way in front of Trueman. She didn't look anything like she did when he met her. Her eyes looked a lot more sharper and darkened, her hair flowing much more as she walked, her whole poster was different.

"Yusuke. I'm not that easily broken." She smiled at him a little.

"So you have met him! Good. He'll be the last person or should I say soul you'll see!"

Erika stared at Trueman, her eyes looked colder now. "A messenger of darkness. Usually rare to see something like that now a days. However, it's a sign of complete weakness. That means darkness cannot fend for himself. You're nothing but a pawn, the first in line of a chess piece, used to start it all and to fail in the next couple of moves."

"Your talking is meaninglessness." Trueman raises his hand in the air as his duel disk appears on his arm. "Now, Miss Takumi, shall we start this battle or would you rather give up right away?"

Erika holds her arm out as a light appears surrounding her arm. She smirks at him, eyes becoming a deep crimson red. Yusuke looked at her as her own duel disk appeared on her arm. Black and dark grey with crimson accents. He didn't know what she was but he hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Judai sighed as he looked over the academy grounds from the roof of the school. Jitsuko, Makkusu, and Lenna have all disappeared. It's only a matter of time until more people from the academy disappear. Yubel appeared at his side.

"Judai...How are you keeping a smile on your face around them?"

"Sometimes it's genuine. Sometimes it isn't." He started to walk over to the stairs to go down and meet Neko to continue her training. On the other hand, Yubel didn't really liked his response and followed him.

"What kind of a response is that? Judai, how can you be?"

Judai stopped walking and looked back at his partner. He smiled a little.

"Yubel. It's called faith and hope. You see I can't stay worried forever. I know everyone will return. After everything that happened I know it's true." He continued to walk on as Yubel followed. "I suppose you could call them just...misguided ghosts right now. They are here...but you can't see them. Just like how you were, Yubel."

Yubel pouted not really liking being compared to simple humans. Judai gave a half smile as Yubel. "Do you not remember you were once human?"

"No, I remember. But I gave up my body because I love you, Judai."

"And I love you for doing that. But love can be shared and in different variants. And with that there can form faith and hope. The love we share is different from what Johan shares for Karuri."

"He's in love? How...cute..and with a innocent child as well. Not that it surprises me."

"It is their fate isn't it? Shame they don't remember it.."

Yubel watched as Judai walked on into the Duel arena. Neko was sitting on the steps of the duel field looking through her deck. Judai came over and sat next to Neko on the steps. Neko looked up at Judai a little while continuing to edit her deck.

"How you holding up, Neko?"

"Horrible.."

"...Thought so. You looked saddened."

There was silence for a long period of time. Neither knew what to say to each other. They both looked around the area. Judai started to remember everything that happened in the arena. His battle against Manjoume during the school rivalry duel. His tag battle with Shou vs the Meikyū Brothers. Ryo's graduation duel. Even the first time he and Johan dueled. To him it felt like it all happened in one day.

"So..this is where you duel the infamous, Ryo Marufuji huh?" Neko asked.

"Yeah this very arena. It was one of my most intense duels, so intense I kinda exhausted myself in the middle of it. Though Tome-san brought me some food and I was able to continue the duel."

Neko smiled. "You must of had one hell of a time here, huh?" Judai looked back at her and smiled back. He nodded at her in response. Time passed as Judai told Neko more about his years at the academy. Neko had always been interested by Judai and was still shocked she could ask him all these questions. He started to talk about what had happened in the spirit dimension. His once former home.

"So you went back to that world just to save your best friend only to find out who you really were and reunite with someone who loves and hates you?" Judai nodded. "I guess Johan and Yubel are kinda special."

"Neko, you don't even know the half of it.."

"Wait, there's more to this?"

Judai didn't realized what he just said. "Oh. uh, forget about that Neko. It's nothing."

Neko got closer to him wanting to know what he meant. Judai tried to move away from her, even leaning back. However, Neko could only pull her puppy dog eyes. Judai sighed and threw his hand in the air as a signal he gave up to Neko's demands. Neko smirked in her victory.

"Alright, alright. You win. I'll tell you."

Yubel appeared next to Judai. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Do you think she can keep a secret?"

"Okay. Neko, I'm not the only one who was part of the spirit dimension on point in our past life. Other's were too."

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Well, I remember Lenna and Jitsuko once living beings in that world. Lenna was one of my top guards and Jitsuko was a siren that was part of a kingdom mine had an alliance with."

"Where is Jitsuko anyway?"

"She's...she's gone Neko. Like Lenna..like Makkusu."

"Oh…"

The silence returned for them. Sitting there thinking about their lost friends. Just then the speaker turned on and it was Samejima calling for all students to go to the classroom for an announcement. The two of them got up and started to make their way there. On the way they met up with Kenzan and Shou and walked in together.

All standing as Samejima appeared. He finally announced that today was the beginning of the graduation duels. Cronos appeared to tell them that each senior's goal is to get 100 points from duels. Everyone can only duel each other once, no repeats. If you lose you get 1 point, if you defeat a first year, one point, second year two points, and third year, three points. Once the senior get's the points, they have met the requirement for graduation. Once they reach it, they can continue to get more points. The winner will receive the replica of Yugi Muto's deck.

The time was almost near. It was almost their time to part ways. To say goodbye. But they wanted to go out with a bang. After this entire graduation duel thing and every senior gets 100 points they were all going to celebrate their victory and schooling. Judai looked through the crowd. His friends were excited and so were the other students. But he can only worry about what might happen.

* * *

In his van, Austin was looking at a list he had of employees at Kaiba Corp. One by one they started to disappear, he had tried to call the building but no one picked up. He could only watch at they disappeared. Even Seto Kaiba couldn't make it through this hell. He started to look at other places as well. He found duel energy coming from a building, a funeral home. Remembering what Judai had told him, he had to see for himself if it was Karuri. The energy was close to hers but not entirely.

He started to drive to the place as fast as he could. When he got there he got out and ran to the door. He noticed it was open a little bit. Taking a peek inside, he noticed it was Karuri at all, but her sister, Erika. She had her duel disk out and his eyes widened when he noticed she was dueling against Trueman. He opened the door and went inside.

"Erika stop! Do you know what you're doing!?"

She turned her head to look at him. "He's responsible for her death. Don't you think I have a right?" She stared at him with her crimson eyes and so did her monster. Sorciere de Fleur was on her side of the field and so was a Spear Dragon. Trueman had backed away some as he was down to 600 life points and one face down monster card.

"I attack your face down with your own Spear Dragon!" It screeched before it flew up and dived at the card. The face down was Molten Zombie with 400 defense, it never stood a chance. Erika looked at Trueman with her dark eyes. "This duel is over. Sorciere de Fleur! Attack! Dark Petal Storm!"

Fleur swung her staff in the air, twirling it with the tips on her fingers only to slap the tip of it to the ground. The shock sent a mess of flower petals into the air and Fleur commanded them at full speed at Trueman. He could only put his arms up in defense of the attack but it was no use, he was flung back against the wall as his life points fell to 0. Trueman looked at Erika in disgust before he disappeared into cards.

Austin looked at her as she put her arm down with her duel disk. He was impressed with her skill as no one has seen her duel before. He looked over to where Trueman was defeated. "That was dangerous, Miss Takumi."

Erika's eyes returned to normal. "I was prepared. I knew this day would come." She looked in the direction of where Yusuke's spirit was, but he wasn't there anymore. Austin came up to her to make sure she was alright. Erika said she was fine and looked out the window. It was sunset and you couldn't hear anything. No cars, no talking, no crowds of people. The end was closer than they thought.


	11. Fears within the light

"Alright! Won another duel!" Judai smiled as he finished his 30th duel. He looked to the side and saw that the crowd was bigger than he expected. He was pretty shocked this many people wanted to duel him. The ra yellow student who had just lost to him moved out of the way and thanked him for the duel. Judai smiled, but he looked up and saw a circle of crows above a area of the forest.

He felt a shock through his body looking at the area. His eyes turned to those of Yubel and he saw duelists. Obelisk duelists disappearing in flames, including a student he just dueled, Daigo Sorano. He was reaching out to Judai and even called out to him. And then the vision disappeared as he kept staring in the direction of where the crows were.

Judai snapped out of the trance as another Obelisk student tried to get his attention to duel.

"Are you okay, Aniki?" Kenzan said to his friend.

"Y-yeah." He looked at the line of people. " Actually, I'm pretty tired today. I'm sorry everyone but we will continue tomorrow." The crowd of duelist started to cry and moan in disappointment. Judai looked at the crowd being very sorry for what he said but he has no choice. He looked over at Kenzan.

"Kenzan. Come with me." Judai started to run to the direction of where the crows was. Kenzan followed right behind him. They were in the middle of the forest. On the ground sat some cards covered in darkness. Judai picked them up. The card looked like one he just fought against. Daigo. These were Daigo's cards. His deck. Judai phone rang and he answered it. On the other end was Austin.

"What's wrong, O'brien?"

"Judai. Everyone's gone in Domino. There's not a soul here. Even Karuri's sister. She fought a hard fight but she disappeared in front of me."

Judai looked shocked. He needed to get to Domino right away.

"Listen, O'brien, don't do anything. I'm on my way. Don't fall for any of his tricks!"

"I got it."

He hung up.

"Kenzan, I need you to find Sorano and make sure he's safe. I have to go to Domino." Judai ran off.

"Wait, aniki!" Judai had no time to explain to Kenzan of the situation. From his cell phone he called Samejima and told him about taking a school boat for an emergency. He should have told him his reasons but he hanged up anyway. At the docks he took off the cover off one of the boats and rode it into the water. From there he took control and went to Domino.

Behind him Yubel appeared and looked worried.

"Judai. Is not telling them a good idea?"

"It's my way of protecting them. All of them."

"But if Domino is completely vacant..."

"Shit. Johan...Why does this have to happen now!" He banged his hand on the steering wheel of the boat. "Trueman is going to get a lot of hatred from the both of us once we find him!" Yubel looked at him. "Three of us."

* * *

Running. It was all he could do. Johan had arrived in the northern side of Domino in a helicopter. There were no more pilots as they all disappeared to darkness. However, he met one man who was brave enough to bring him here before meeting his faith. But now Trueman was chasing him.

"I have to make my way there! Just a little more!" It had become dark and eerie. Johan had started to slow down when he saw a figure sitting on the side walk. He saw the figure was a person who was shivering. He looked a little bit closer and it looked like a woman.

"H-hey. Are you okay?"

The woman looked up at him slowly. "J-Johan?"

His eyes widened. "Karu-chan!" Then he heard another voice behind him.

"No, Johan. I'm right here."

And from the side another.

"Don't listen to her I'm the real one."

He looked around and saw he was surrounded. His eyes darkened as he realized what this was. It was Trueman playing one of his tricks on him. But if he could make Karuri's form then that would have to mean..

"No. Karuri!" He ran through the illusions in front of him and made his way to the shrine. Beside him ran Topaz Tiger. "Topaz?" He looked at his spirit friend running beside him.

"Johan, this doesn't look safe. You shouldn't go there."

"I'm sorry, Topaz, but I have too!" This his left appear Amethyst running alongside him too.

"Johan! Please, it's dangerous!"

Johan looked over to Amethyst to see her face. She looked really worried and Johan could only look back the same way. The face Amethyst made reminded him of his mother. He remembered the last time his mother made that face the last winter they had together. However, he couldn't slow down. "I'm sorry...Mom.." He ran ahead of both of them as both Amethyst and Topaz stopped in their tracks.

Amethyst and Topaz look at Johan as he kept running to the shrine. "Mom…?" Amethyst said. Topaz kept looking at Johan and smiled. "He's avoided this so long hasn't he Amethyst?" Amethyst looked over at Topaz and back at Johan and nodded.

Johan at last reached the top of the shrine out of breath. He looked behind him as he didn't look liked he was being chased anymore. Turning around he saw the shrine dark, nothing illuminating it. Slowly he opened the door to enter it and stepped in. "Karuri? Are you here..? Are you okay?" He kept walking in the silence by himself. Eventually he made his way into the hallway and walked down it looking into the bedrooms. Karuri told him that her room was the last one that she shared with Erika.

Johan looked at the doorknob and reached out for it. However, he stopped himself. Pulling his hand back a little he thought to himself. "This...could be another trap. No. If it was my family would of told me by now. Come on, Anderson, open the door..." Once more he reached out and held the knob in his hand. He turned it and slowly opened the door and let go of the door so it can open by itself.

"Don't be afraid.." He walked in slowly and looked around. Empty. His eyes darkened as he realize she didn't make it through. His gaze fell to the floor and stayed there. If only he had been faster. If only he left earlier. If only this never happened. He made his way to a bed and sat down on it. Johan slumped over and looked at his hands.

After a minute he heard a small noise. He looked up a little bit and saw Ruby sitting on the opposite bed. Ruby jumped down from the bed to a spot on the floor. Johan followed Ruby with his eyes and saw what he saw. On the floor was Karuri's necklace. The one he got her that had a strawberry and had a star on it that she put there. Johan reached out to it and picked it up. Ruby looked up at him and tilted her head a little. Looking at it in his hand he held it tight. "Come on, Ruby. We need to find Judai. O'brien said he would be here." Ruby looked and him and nodded.

The two of them walked out of the shrine together. Ruby following him by his side as Johan put the necklace in his pocket. The whole place was still silent and dark. However, a loud explosion could be heard. He looked to the left to see a building on fire. It was the Kaiba Corporation building. His eyes widened as he saw the flames rise and a part of the building fall. Taking a look at the surrounding area and saw that the docks where nearby. Knowing the only way to get back to the academy was by boat Johan started to run to them. If Judai survived that he would head there first.

* * *

Opening her eyes Karuri saw nothing but white. She sat up and looked around. It was as though she was in a white painted room with no doors. Having standing up she started to walk around. She came across a wall and put her hand on it. The wall started to part and open to her. She stepped back and let it open. On the other side she could see a field of grass, however it was colored white instead of green. The trees looked almost as if they were made of ice and the leaves all different shades of silver and white. Stepping forward into the field, she could feel a familiar presence.

"Who is there?"

"It's alright, Kanade. It's only me. Lilian." To her left stood a tall woman with light skin, blonde hair with green coloring and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a black scarf and a staff on her back. The woman walked up to her and smiled and Karuri gently. "K-Kanade?" Karuri hadn't told anyone her middle name.

"Karuri. Do you know who I really am?"

"Do I...know you?"

"Yes. Take a closer look."

Karuri looked at the woman again. This time she noticed she had blue lipstick on and a cross necklace around her neck. The scarf was made of silk and the dress reminded her of a coat. She looked at her face again and recognized it. "Doctor..Hoshiko?"

"Correct."

"Where am I?"

"Unfortunately...We are both currently..not alive in the real world."

"We are dead!?"

"No. Alive in the sense that we are no longer on earth but in a trance state somewhere else. The place where your friends have been taken to."

"But where are they?"

"In their own nightmares. Everyone on earth is experiencing it."

"But why not us?"

"I planned ahead and gave us both something to make our wills strong by the time they reached us. So even if we fell to darkness we wouldn't face our own ends. However, there is also another reason. This should be your awakening."

"Awakening?"

"Do you know this field?"

Karuri looked around again. The flowers on the ground where small and in many colors of blue and pink. Not to far away stood a castle made of marble and stood out even in all of the white surrounding it. The path leading to the place was made of sand. She knew it was familiar but she didn't know how.

"It feels familiar..."

"This is the field of aurora. And that is the castle of Izotz. Well, your castle actually."

"Mine?"

"Karu-san you in a past life once lived here along with Erika and myself. You were Princess Kanade and her Princess Haruhi. Your mother Masami ruled gracefully and still remembered or at least vaguely remembered this pass and gave your real names and your middle names."

"But how could she?"

"We all at one point vaguely remember something in our past life. Or in same cases more than one."

"We could of had multiple lives?"

"I think we all do. We just can't remember them."

"Oh. I see."

"You were happy. You even found a lover."

"I did?"

"Yes. Do you remember?"

"...That knight...Johan?"

"It's Destiny that you two had met again. It honestly is."

Karuri looked at the castle again and the area. Her memories started to return to her. Everything that had happened. Everything up until the day of the light of ruin. That light ended all of their lives. But had they all been reborn in a new life. But where was this world she was in.

"Lilly. Where are we exactly?"

"Oh that's easy. Our old home was the duel spirit world."

"The same world Judai and his friends went too!?"

"Yes. We were once part of this world as well."

"But I have another question."

"And that is?"

"How much time has passed? How long until we wake up from this trance?"

"That will depend on our hero's. And as for how much time has passed..I would say likely hours."

Lilly smiled at Karuri. "Don't worry. I'm sure King Judai and his fellow Knight Johan will save us all."


	12. Chaos

Judai had escaped the burning Kaiba Corp building and is riding now on his way to the docks on the motorcycle he arrived at the building with Saiou. Knowing he wasn't in the most safest condition he continued to navigate through the streets there. After a couple of turns and straight down some streets he had arrived. However, not noticing in time to stop he swerved and got off the bike rolling on the ground and the bike to fall into the water.

Removing the helmet he stood up trying to walk to the boat he arrived in. However, he fell to his knees once again to the pain he was feeling. He didn't know how or why this was happening to him. At around the same time, Johan had arrived by foot at the docks. Seeing the boat he walked to it and noticed Judai arriving in that manner. As judai got close to him he had fallen on his knees by then. Judai could only look in front of him.

"Your...Trueman."

Johan looked a little dazed. "It looks like your safe, Judai."

"Stop screwing around with me!" Judai yelled. "I heard everything from Saiou! You're going to take everything, the world, and Central Duel Academy is your final target!"

"Central Duel Academy?"

"Get out of my way!" Judai tried to move but Johan noticed his friend was in pain.

"Judai! What's wrong?"

At this point Judai looked annoyed and pissed off at the sight of Trueman in his eyes. "If you don't get out of my way I'll force you too!" Judai lifted his arm with his duel disk and activated it. On the other side Johan was unsure of what was happening and confused.

"Why do we have to fight, Judai?"

"Shut up!"

Johan took a breath and sighed a little. "If you're not going to listen to my plea, then I'll have to battle you." Johan rose his arm and activated his duel disk. In Judai's eyes he could see Trueman's duel disk appear on his arm. His face grew more angered and with disgust.

"Duel!

Judai took the first turn. He summoned Elemental Hero Burst Lady, set a card and ended his turn. Johan now took his own turn. Johan summoned Cobalt Eagle in attack mode. Judai looked surprised to see a Gem beast in front of his face. He knows the only person who can control them is Johan, his best friend. Johan proceed with a magic card that allowed him to have 2 level 3 or lower gems in his spell and trap zone. Judai could only look more frustrated. To add more to his field, Johan special summoned Amethyst Cat due to his spell. Activating another spell he special summoned Topaz Tiger.

"Why do you have the Gem Beasts..?" Judai said. "Johan is the only one who can have that deck! What did you do to him!"

"Don't worry, Judai. I'll help you see once more."

A few more turns had passed. Johan managed to summon Rainbow Dragon and was preparing his attack on Judai. Judai looked up at Johan's ace card. He had nothing to protect himself, he was distorted from the pain and his blinded sight. Johan raises his hand.

"Go! Rainbow Dragon attack! Over the Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dragon opened his mouth and charged his attack. The bright light and rainbow stream hit Judai with as much force as Johan's will would allow Rainbow Dragon to do. From Judai's graveyard flew out the card Super Fusion which he used the turn before. Falling onto his knees Judai looked at the card that landed in front of him. As he did that same card glowed in darkness and flew out of the card and from Judai as well. Looking up once more to his opponent, he noticed it was not Trueman after all.

"Johan..."

Johan eyes widened only to then smile a little. "Judai!" He ran to his friend in need and held him up from his shoulder. Judai told him that before his deck wasn't infected. He gathered Saiou must of infected his deck when he checked it. He felt like a fool having fallen for such a thing. Johan smiled more and said it was alright. As for why they couldn't fall into darkness, Sapphire Pegasus appeared and explained his theory.

"You both cannot fall into Darkness for one simple reason. You both have faced your darkest fears already. Judai's yours facing Yubel and rescuing Johan. And Johan...well you know yours. Along with that both of your bonds are strong and you will never be alone."

Both of the spirits of their decks surrounded them as they show their gratitude and trust in them for all these years. Johan and Judai stood up knowing they will do anything to save their home. They looked for Judai's boat and headed towards it. Judai decided he will sail the boat as he made the trip back before and would be easier. Johan nodded in agreement. Judai started the boat and they took off in the ocean as fast as the boat could. Judai was praying that everyone was safe.

Judai looked back as Johan a little. He looked to be in deep thought. Knowing this was going to take until morning to arrive to the academy Judai thought he could possibly make conversation as Johan came off a little frustrated. And indeed Johan did. Johan was staring at the floor of the boat, his hands turned into fists and tightening with every second.

"Johan? Are you okay?"

Johan looked up at his best friend. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look like it..What's wrong?"

Johan stood in silent a while. "Everything that had happened to me, Judai."

"What? You mean like, Tom?"

"No. There's...There's a lot more, Judai."

Yubel appeared beside Judai facing Johan. "What horrible fate could you have met any worse than what you have been through?"

"Yubel." Judai looked over at her for her rude comment.

"It's fine, Judai."

"If you're fine with this then continue with your story. It should be entertaining."

Johan looked up at Yubel and Judai and sighed heavily. "I suppose since I could never talk to my sister about it, you two will have to do." He closed his eyes to relieve the pain he felt a bit.

"I use to live in Itzehoe with Lenna and my parents. One day when we were younger our parents were killed. I never saw what happened since Lenna blocked my sight but she tried to block my hearing but that was useless..To this day I can...I can still hear that knife stabbing into one of my parents body...Even after that day we had to be taken care of by my Uncle Frost. Sure we grew up okay but Frost couldn't protect us all the time with him raising his own son, my cousin Jakob, Lenna had to learn for the both of us. She learned how to use dad's gun. She taught both herself and me on subjects we needed to learn, she cooked, hell she basically took care of me most of the time."

Judai and Yubel looked a little surprised and could only listen in silence.

"One time I told her I wanted a dog. I didn't think raising one would of been difficult at the time but she managed to get me one. Angelo the border collie. I was happy but Lenna...well i never realized till now but she looked sad. She did everything. When she was invited to attend North Academy she said I had to be accepted or she wouldn't attend. Going there was her dream when we were kids. But I guess I came first. I'm an idiot for not noticing what she did for me. On top of that there was more to it. There was this girl who liked me and well I kinda liked her back. But she was...god that family was messed up..she was driven to suicide I don't want to think about it. From there came my passion to help those in need...Tom...Karu-chan. Once I noticed she was in that situation...I had to do something...I..."

Johan stopped talking looking down. His eyes darkened and Judai and Yubel both looked at him. How could he been reborn into such a horrible life. Judai grew up alright for the most part and so did the others mostly but Johan and Lenna seemed to have suffered the most. But why did fate do this to them of all people. Was there a sin they have to pay for?

No. Not any he could remember.

* * *

At Central Duel Academy it had become morning almost midday. At the docks sat Fubuki Tenjoin, who himself was recording..well himself. He noted that he once was always surrounded by beautiful obelisk blue girls who loved him. And that he wrote down every name of every girl who had given him a love letter in a book he had. But when he tried to remember there he just couldn't. He must have written hundreds of name but when he looked in there book there was none and couldn't remember. But he thought it would be good to record his academy life anyway.

While recording himself, Manjoume came up to him.

"What are you doing, Master?"

Fubuki smiled. "Recording my academy life. But I have a problem."

"What's that?"

"I can't remember certain things."

"You too!?"

Fubuki took his book and showed it to Manjoume. "Look here, Manjoume." Manjoume took the book and looked at the page. His face was a little confused as the page was clearly blank.

"It's blank."

"It was filled with names of girls who had given me love letters."

"The entire page?"

Fubuki nodded his head and heard that Manjoume couldn't remember the duelists he has dueled either. Fubuki had a feeling that something was terribly wrong. The two of them got up and started to walk back to the school at the center of the island. Meanwhile around the academy, more and more Truemans appeared taking more students and staff quickly in only seconds. For the master and the student this was easy to notice.

At the front of the school stood three Truemans.

"No longer do we need to be in disguise."

"Darkness shall be their fate."

"Darkness.."

"Darkness will conquer all in this world of light."

Manjoume and Fubuki managed to get inside of the school. However, they were being chased by a group of Truemans. Turning many corners trying to confuse the group. Succeeding with their tactic, they found themselves in a room with Asuka, Junko, and Momoe. Asuka was worried about what was going on but Junko and Momoe were both afraid.

Fubuki looked at the group and felt something..no someone was missing from the group. "Who's not here?"

"We are the only ones left, Nii-san." Asuka said.

"Shit.."

"What do we do!?" Said a frightened Junko.

"We'll create a distraction while you three escape." Fubuki looked through the door to see the Trueman group had found their way and are just down the hall. "Asuka protect them and escape!"

Asuka nodded "But Nii-san.."

"Don't worry. We will protect you. Besides we have someone who can help us."

"Judai.."

Fubuki nodded. "Now go."

"Right." The three girls left in a hurry. Manjoume and Fubuki were left to the room with a group of Trueman closing in. As the Truman arrived at door they blew up the wall sending both Manjoume and Fubuki back. Fubuki helped Manjoume back up while looking at the smirking group.

"You'll never get to them!" Fubuki said.

"Y-yeah. Not until you beat us!" Manjoume said activating his duel disk.

The leader of the group smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

Screaming could be heard from another room. Fubuki looked in the direction it came from. He ran towards it, shouting Asuka's name. Passing the true man who beat her and two others. Asuka was on her knees and Fubuki held on to her shoulders.

"Just hold on Asuka!"

"Nii-san..."

"Asu-..." He couldn't remember who he was trying to protect. Asuka had turned into a dark shadow and disappeared as cards but it's like it never happened. Fubuki can't remember who was in front of him. Looking back he could see A weakened Manjoune walk in.

"Manjoume! Manjoume are you oka-..."

He too disappeared and he couldn't remember his face or name. Fubuki was in shocked. He looked over to the Trueman who was grinning in victory. All Fubuki could do now is run. He ran all the way to the entrance. The last man in the academy. On the floor was a paper and it was announcing the winners of the competition. As he looked at it the faces disappeared. He became more frustraited. Unable to understand his emotions. In the pocket of his jacket, something shined

He pulled it out. The Darkness mask card…

* * *

**_I have made an ask blog on tumblr for characters of both of my stories._**

**_Ask-sm-gx-and-hsr-cast on tumblr or i guess...Ask Shrine Maiden, Gx, and HSR cast questions. Sorry for the long wait though, had trouble writing this chapter._**


	13. Nightmare

Johan and Judai had arrived wh

en it was already the end. They arrived when Fubuki was facing Darkness. However, that darkness was nothing more than a lost forgotten friend. Yusuke Fujiwara. Fubuki wanted to save his long lost friend but his hope wasn't strong enough to save him. Losing the duel, Judai and Johan could only look in horror. In front of them was Trueman, a lot of them. Behind them all was still a demented Yusuke. His grin couldn't have shown how much more he loved that he defeated Fubuki, the one who abandoned him all those years ago.

Looking at the pair in front of them he could only laugh as they were the only ones left on the planet at this point. Johan looked both frightened and angered at the same time. True, he had only met Fubuki over the last few months but he was kind to him. Judai was completely angered but knew this wasn't the real Yusuke. Honest had told him all about Fujiwara's personality. He was kind and gentle, shy and naive, but he could get along with people if he tried. Hurting other people isn't like him.

"Are you two ready to face your fate? To accept real darkness in your hearts?" Fujiwara smiled at them, his eyes sharpening while they could feel a dark aura coming off him. Honest appeared by Judai's side. He stated he was glad his master was safe and Judai promised to save Yusuke from darkness.

"So that's where you went Honest. You went to him. I thought you always liked me?"

"Master. You had been gone for so many years. I can't even bare to see you this way. Suffering."

"Suffering? Who said I was suffering? I'm perfectly fine." He grinned widely.

Johan's hands tightened into fists. "Why do you want everyone? What reason could there be to abduct everyone on the planet?"

Fujiwara dropped his grin he had on his face. "Because humans can't be trusted. They abandon you. Forever. No matter how much trust you put in then, they will abandon you. They will forget you."

"That's not true."

"You hadn't contacted her in months. How do you think she feels? Hmm?"

His eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"She one of many amongst the souls in that world. It's easy to tell which is on your mind. The eyes reveal all in your heart."

"Shut up. You know nothing about that!" Judai shouted.

"If that's how you feel. How about we settle this once and for all!" Yusuke activated his duel disk and in response so did Judai. Johan decided Judai couldn't go this alone. Activating his duel disk, he turned the single duel into a battle royal, with them teamed together like when they faced Yubel.

"I'll save them...I'll help save everyone if it's the last thing I do."

"Johan..." Judai looked at his determined friend. He would never let this down. If Johan was going to give it his all, then he would too. Yubel suggested that the pair should be very careful with Yusuke's tricks.

"Duel!"

* * *

"Lilly..What if we are in this state forever?"

"We won't be here forever. Well, in this place. The injection i gave us should wear off soon. From there we'll be trapped in our own personal hell."

"H-hell?"

"Sorry, Karu-chan. What I really meant to say is that we can't. Not as long as Judai is out there."

"How do you know he's still there?"

"He's like the next Yugi Muto so to speak. I was a little younger then them when he and his friends went off on their adventures. God, the news that would air on the tv. It was amazing. Made me want to explore a little bit more of egyptian culture."

Karuri looked out at the sunset they saw as they sat at the told of the hill. There was a soft gust of wind blowing past them both. It was cold but calming to the both of them.

"Did you..go through with it?"

"With what?"

"Learning egyptian culture?"

"Oh yeah. I went through with it. But halfway through graduate school I felt a fall out with it. I saw what medical and technical students were doing and I became interested with that. I became a master with computers. I think that's why I get asked to hack stuff all the time. But I always refuse."

"Why's that?"

"Because unless it's about someone I care about it's useless to me."

"I see.."

"Even more useful is being a medical graduate. Something about the human body seems...interesting to me."

"Interesting?"

Lilly nodded her head. "It's starting to get more frequent now but I scan the city for people with a certain medical problem now and again to test on. Not anything that would kill them of course."

"T-that's reassuring..."

"Don't worry. I won't try anything with you or your family. Not like Hirito will let me..." She sighs. "However, that isn't even the point I became a doctor. A doctor with no pay."

"No pay?"

"Karu-chan, I don't accept money when I help someone with a illness out. Especially when it's a terminal illness and no other doctor can come up with a way to cure it. Most of the time it's because they are afraid to test it on the patient or those with similar cases, when in reality a lot of patients who know they probably will not make it want to be tested on for the better good so that no one else can suffer like they did. And it's a reason why I don't take money from the patient or their family in the end. It's not for me, it's for everyone."

"But you're a prime duelist. Doesn't all that money help you with your work?"

"I give it all to charity. I have more than enough money to live off. Besides they…."

"They what?"

"...Tobi…..I…"

"Lilly? What's wrong?"

Lilly started to grab her head leaning over in pain. Karuri looked frightened but rushed to Lilly's side to try to comfort her how she could. With standing the pain she took hold of Karuri's hand.

"Karu-chan...It's wearing off...I'm sorry for what ever happens in your nightmare...Just remember it's not real."

"Lilly!"

"See you when this is over..." She disappeared from Karuri's sight. The hill started to disappear as well. The sky darkening, the wind coming to a halt, the sun dimming until it couldn't be seen. The air around her started to become colder as she stared at the spot where Lily just was.

"Isn't she just useless."

She heard a voice from behind her. She managed to turn around trying to keep herself warm from the cold air. And there stood her father and sister. The first voice she heard was her father's.

"She's so fragile. She can barely breath with out those medications." Erika spoke after him. Karuri couldn't speak a word, only stare at the figures in front of her.

"Asuka-san, isn't caring for her bothersome?"

"Taking her to and from the infirmary every couple of day wastes my time. And I'm sure it puts a strain on Makkusu. What do you think Jitsuko?"

"Are you kidding? She can barely swim or engage in Physical activities. I have to keep my eye on her all the time. It's troublesome."

Karuri was standing up to back away from Asuka and Jitsuko who were in front of her. As she is doing so she trips and falls over. As she tried to get up in front of her stood Sho, Kenzan, and Rei.

"Are you kidding me?" Rei shouted. "She fell again!?"

Kenzan sighed. "She's worse than you, Sho. At least you don't get hurt easily."

"You're telling me. We're the same high but she ends up being more clumsier than You and me combined Kenzan." Sho crosses his arms.

"Come on guys, let's just leave her." She walks away.

"Yeah, you're right." The two boys followed Rei as they all faded into the shadows. Karuri could only extend her arm out to reach for them but it was no use. To her left she could see another group of people. Fubuki and Manjoume looking at her.

"Why isn't she getting up?" Manjoume said.

"I think she lost the feelings in her legs."

"Well, I'm not picking her up again."

"She has to learn on her own. Come on then Karuri, stand up."

Karuri tried her hardest to get up. However her legs felt heavy to her as if more weight had been added to her body. With all her strength she was almost up when Manjoume came over only to knock her down.

"God! She can't even handle a light shove! I didn't even have to put much effort into it!"

"That's so sad. Oh well, I'm sure we can find someone else to duel. Preferably one that can stand up straight."

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "N-no..I...I can stand up!"

"Oh?" Fubuki said. "I'll give you one more chance. Stand up."

She tried again but this time she couldn't even lift her legs up to move. She kept trying and trying but the more she did the more Fubuki and Manjoume laughed in front of her. They started to walk away in laughter as Karuri slowly gave up with wet tears still in her eyes.

"Oh god she's gonna cry again." Judai said. Him along with Neko were now in front of her. They both looked down at her in her current condition.

"Leek that's great! She's gonna try to use her cuteness to get people to help her again!"

"It has to be an act."

She looked shocked at the two of them. "A-an act?"

"Of course!" Neko shouted. "You act all cute and innocent that every time you get hurt or need hell there's always someone who's willing to help you! You're a fraud! A fake!"

Tears fell from her eyes as beneath her formed an icy patch. The more they talked the more it got to her. The icy grew into small pillars and over time grew bigger around her. But behind her stood one figure. Looking behind her she saw akkusu.

" Nii-san! Please tell me I'm not a burden to you too..."

He only looked at her.

"Please!"

A moment of silence passed before he spoke to her.

"You are.."

Her eyes widened as she felt broken and weak. The ice shards surrounding her in a icy shell. She's trapped inside with her thoughts. Repeating the words said by her family...her friends...her brother... Every word repeated hurting her even more. She was a burden to everyone in her life. She wonders why she exists in the first place.

* * *

The duel was now over. Johan and Judai had won against Yusuke who was now on his knees regretting everything he has done. Johan had woken up from unconscious state with Judai helping him up. But something wasn't right. They had defeated Yusuke but the eclipse he made hasn't disappeared or the people captured. Curiously, Judai told Johan to go check on Yusuke while he checks out the school for signs of life. Judai ran inside while Johan walked over to Yusuke.

"Are you okay, Yusuke?"

"What did I do? Why did I do all this?" Yusuke looked at him in a weakened state. Johan couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He helped him up and walked him over to one of the stone tablets in at the side of the entrance. He sat him down and then he sat beside him. "Maybe I should start over..?"

"As long as it's something good, I'm sure it will pay for what you did. Besides you weren't yourself anyway."

"But...what if no one forgives me? What if...no one wants to be friends with me again? Fubuki...Ryo…"

In front of Johan, Yusuke started to disappear from his sight. Yusuke was getting taken away but he thought the threat was finally over. He was wrong. He felt a presence near him. Standing up he looked around, though he found nothing, he felt watched.

"You might as well give up, Anderson."

Johan still hasn't recovered fully from his duel earlier but even though the pain he felt through his body he's willing to face whoever was there. "Who's there?" He keeped looking around. By this point Yusuke has disappeared from this world and he wasn't about to be taken too. Judai needed him to help save everyone.

But as he closed his eyes to blink, the air turned cold. Opening them he was surrounded by complete darkness. He could barely move around at will. Turning his head we was able to see another body. Widening his eyes he saw that it was Yusuke, and next to him Austin. Above him another body. Soon he realized he was trapped where everyone had disappeared to. Everyone seemed to have a pained look on their face in their sleep state. Where they all experiencing their nightmare? Was he the only one awake?


	14. Hope

He tried to move. He tried to sit up. When he finally did he noticed he was floating. He managed to get high enough to turn around and look at the shadows below him. Billions of people consumed by their own fears. Johan didn't like the sight of it. From where he was he could see some faces he recognized. Asuka, Sho, Manjoume. All friends he made in just a couple months.

He looked to his right when something caught his attention. Something was shining in the distance. Trying as hard as he could he attempted to float over but with little result. He sighed as there was nothing else for him to do.

"Johan."

He turned around to see Topaz Tiger there.

"Topaz? How are you emerging here..?"

"Your will, Johan."

"Hehe…" He smiled a little. "If you're suggesting I'm that strong I don't see it.."

"You're not in a trance like these poor souls."

"That doesn't mean I'm not scared!"

Amethyst appeared next to Topaz.

She looked at Johan with a kind look. "But you're brave too."

"Amethyst.."

She closed her eyes. "I might be crazy but you've grown so much since we've met. I still remember that day.."

"You were happy. And so were we." Said Topaz. "We knew something was missing in your heart but you had something we liked. It could've been your strong will or love for dueling."

"We still aren't sure." Amethyst opened her eyes and looked back at Johan. "But we were happy to fill that spot. Even after what you told us about your past."

Johan looks away. "It's all still true..Everybit of it. Nothing changed when I came back to the Academy " He crossed his arms looking a little guilty. "She still seems so cold too. Even if I did do something reckless she didn't open up...Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, Johan! You're doing fine!" Topaz shouted to him making Johan lower his arms and turn back to them. "She's proud of you. We know that. She'll be proud of you when this is all over too!

"Then why is Len so cold?"

Amethyst responded. "She's been trying to not show emotion, Johan. She doesn't always does it, like the times you've notice her sad."

"I still feel like an idiot for not noticing earlier…"

"It's not because you're a burden to her!"

"It's not? But I always thought…"

"She misses them as much as you do, Johan. I can feel it. She's never found anything to fill that missing part you had before we met you."

Topaz nodded in agreement. "She's watched you grow up and is afraid of losing you. Lenna knows you're capable but she has her doubts about being alone for the rest of her life."

"But she won't be! She has Uncle Frost and our cousin Jack! I'm pretty sure she's made friend with Karu's Aniki too...Why would she be that afraid?"

"She's grown up mostly with you."

"With me?"

"She's never interacted with anyone other than you. All she's been doing is look frightening and bottle her emotions. Watching you make friends at the academy, seeing you smile, and-"

"To be honest..The smiles before I begged her to let me come and represent as a overseas champion...were all fake."

Amethyst and Topaz looked at each other in surprise at Johan's words. Johan said he never really had that many fun memories at the academy unless it was with his family. He said he wanted to come to Central Duel Academy because it looked like a new experience to have and show Lenna he's fine on his own. The smiles he had was genuine. Every laugh, every emotion, anything he felt was finally true ever since going there and meeting Judai.

"If I could tell her that...when we are out of here...I don't know what her reaction would be...but I want her to know.." Johan turned and looked back at the direction that the shining object was still shining in.

"I'd regret it if I never told her how I've felt…"

Topaz looked at the direction Johan was looking in and smiled.

"Would you like that chance?"

"Yeah..I'd-"

Suddenly, Johan was on Topaz's back. He was surprised as he was able to physically touch him and that he was floating as well. Topaz told him to hold onto him tight and he did. They sprinted off to where the light was coming from. Amethyst was shaking her head at the idea Topaz had and at the speed they were going. She could only think it would be something two of her boys would do to make the mood less dire.

* * *

"Please...make this stop! Please! Please! Please! Make it stop!" Lenna grabbed the sides of her head with her hands not wanting to see the sight in front of her. She wanted to scream. She felt she was losing her sanity. With each repeat is was tearing her apart.

"I'm sorry my King...I'm sorry my family...I'm sorry everyone. Forgive me!" Then she fell silent. She could feel someone's arms around her. Hugging her. She noticed that there were no more sounds. Time had stopped in her own nightmare but why? she looked up as her hands slowly let go of her head.

"I'm..sorry sis.."

"Jo..han?"

In front of her was her twin Johan. But why? Or rather how? It was her nightmare after being caught by darkness. If Johan had too why wasn't he in his own nightmare?

"It's okay now..It's stopped while I'm here.."

"Johan.." She had tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she hugged him tightly with her head against his chest. She was crying, shaking. Johan looked a little shocked but he figured it was time for her to let her emotions show. He held her as she cried.

"I know I don't remember much..but I left her when I shouldn't have..I died here because of my loyalty to our King. She let me go though. I don't know why but Kanade let me go when she saw Judai's kingdom in danger.."

Lenna started to quiet down as she listened to her brother's words.

"I left my wife for King Judai's sake...I regret it..but I won't again, Lenna. I'm staying by her side no matter what. It's a new life for us and I won't take it for granted. And neither should you."

"What if we never get out of here..? What if we are all stuck here..?"

"That won't happen. I'm sure Judai will get us all out of here."

"I hope you're right…"

"I want to say I'm sorry too.."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that all these years you had to look out for me..That you had to be strong when mom and dad died. That you never got to mourn for them. That you did everything..You can be free from that when this is over, Len. I can take care of myself. And if something happens I'm sure someone will put me on the right path.."

Lenna laughed a little. "Yeah...You're my idiot of a brother alright…"

"Hey, don't make me using Rainbow Dragon's power be for nothing now.."

"Johan..If you can't be held in a nightmare...Find hers."

"Hers?"

"Karuri. Find her nightmare. What ever darkness is making us experience, it could be making her scared. With her condition it could have effects when we get back. Find her."

"But if I leave you'll be seeing me die again.."

"I know. But I'll be fine. This time I'll know you're safe."

"You sure, Len?"

"Yes. Now, go!"

Johan eyes widened at his sister's sudden yell. However, he smiled at her as he stood up because she was also smiling at him. Lenna knew it was a all a nightmare but it was an old memory of hers that she wanted to forget. Johan closed his eyes as he disappeared from her nightmare and the dark dream continued.

* * *

"Whoa!"

Johan had felt like he was falling as he returned to the void. He remembered he could float and steadied himself to an upright position. He lead out a sigh of relief when he could. He smiled as he lifted something off his chest that he wanted to for a while now.

"Johan." Topaz spoke.

"Thank you, Topaz."

A roar could be heard from behind Johan.

He gave a short laugh as he turned around. "You too, Rainbow Dragon." He petted Rainbow Dragon's head as thanks as he gave a softer roar as a sign of affection.

"What do we do now, Johan?"

Johan turned and looked at Topaz. He was smiling with determination. "We are going to find Karu-chan! Rainbow, do you think you can find her?"

Rainbow Dragon stretched it's neck into the air and look around. He roared in a particular direction loudly and started to fly towards it.

"Wait! Hold on Rainbow!" Johan started to run, jump, hop, and any sort of movement to catch up with Rainbow Dragon. Luckily, when Rainbow was out of his sight, Topaz picked up Johan again and they chased after Rainbow together.

They had caught up to where Rainbow Dragon stopped. Topaz and Johan were shocked as they saw Karuri covered in a casing if ice. Quickly, Johan jumped off Topaz and ran to her side. He touched the ice surrounding her to see that it's completely solid.

"Oh no..Kanade…"

"What is this?"

"If I remember right, if she's afraid she'll put up a thick barrier of ice around herself to protect her. I learned that the day I met her all those lives ago."

"Lives? You've had more?"

"They are all blurry and mixed up but it's always the same thing. I always find her and…"

"And what?"

"...And I always lose her..Maybe once or twice I found her again in the same life but still.." Johan closed his eyes. He tried to get into her nightmare but he was pushed back by a force. It was powerful that he was sent back a few feet. He looked up at her as the ice got thicker. "..Kanade.."

"Why can't you get in?"

"She preventing me from entering but I don't blame her..Maybe I can get to her by speaking to her from here."

He walked up to her and knelt down at her side. Once again he closed his eyes and concentrated. "Karuri..Can you hear me?"

* * *

Karuri was on her knees scared and crying in her ice cage. All she could hear are the words that had been said over and over again even through the thick walls. No matter how she tried to prove them different she couldn't. She was at the point of giving up.

"Ka-...an...ea….me?"

She heard something among the voices. A familiar voice.

"Ple-..kana-...sten..me.."

She looked up as it got louder.

"Karuri, please, hear my voice."

Her eyes widened. "Jo-kun…?"

"Kanade! I got through to you!"

"But..where are you?"

"I need you to let me in."

"Let you in?"

"You're making an ice cage not just around yourself in your nightmare but in the void too. You have to let me in. Rainbow dragon will help but you have to trust me."

"Y-your not...another one of..these horrid images are you?"

She could hear him give a little chuckle. "Kanade. Trust me. I'm real. I'll even show you proof."

"O-okay.."

She let down her defenses just enough to let him enter her nightmare. In an instant he appeared to be in front of her in the ice barrier. Johan opened his eyes slowly to her standing there. "...Karuri.."

"T-he proof...What's your proof..?"

"Oh, that's right." He started to take something out of the inside of his jacket and showed it to her. "Your missing this, right?"

In his hand was her necklace. Karuri looked down as she saw she wasn't wearing hers remembering she dropped it when Trueman appeared. She looked back up at him and ran to him. "Jo-kun!"

She hugged him and he held her tight while spinning her around happily. She looked up at him crying happily when they stopped spinning. Johan smiled at her as he was once again with her.

"How much do you remember?"

"Remember?"

"About us, Kanade?"

"..Not alot.."

"...I see.."

"I remember we met...in that field..and you were kind."

"You don't remember us being married?"

"M-married?" Karuri blushed at him and soon he blushed back and looked away.

"Uh, f-forget I just said that Karu-chan."

"O-okay."

"We've had so many lives together Karuri but we can't remember them all...I wish we could.."

"Me too.."

The two decided to go sit down. Johan sat against the cold ice wall as he wasn't bothered by it. Karuri tried to sit against it too but it was too cold for her. Johan laughed a little when she tried and Karuri pouted at him when he did. Johan took her hand and leaned her over to him. He held her in place as her head rested on his chest and his jacket over her shoulders. Karuri blushed at his actions and Johan continued to smile happily.

They wish for this to happen for all of eternity, but it had to end. Around them the white light appeared. Engulfing them both to take them back. Judai's call had reached them and everyone else. They weren't upset of being apart because they knew they could find each other again in the same life once more.

In one life, a Prince and a tactician, known as Johan and Rose. In another, ninja and Princess, named as Kaze and Kanade, names that are whispers of an ancient era in the modern world.. In the realm of their last life, knight and Princess, Jesse and Kanade. And in their present, Johan and Karuri. Names rarely are consistent but even the dark king himself retained his name. The two are destined to find each other but what happened after that differs from one life to the next.

* * *

Back in her home, Karuri woke up on the floor in the dark. The sky still covered in the dark cloud of Darkness's power. In this instance she used whatever power and strength she had and prayed for Judai to end this terror.

Erika woke up outside of the Shrine remembering that she couldn't hold her own against Trueman when he attacked. However, she could feel her sister praying for Judai. She joined her.

At the Academy everyone returned. They all believe in Judai in defeating Darkness. Darkness is amazed at Judai's own strength in getting everyone to hear his words and believing in them. Making his final attack, Judai finishes the duel with Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab as the force from it revealed Darkness's true face.

"Judai Yuki.." Darkness spoke. "Even if you have defeated me it does not mean my end is here. As long as darkness exist in a human soul, I shall remain in this world waiting for my return."

"No. You're wrong, Darkness." Judai replied. "If people continue to believe in their own futures, you will not return. From this day forward, everyone will know to believe in their dreams!"

Darkness glowed in a white light and then destroyed along with the shroud he created on the earth. The sun appeared, bright and shining over the academy and Domino City. It was quiet as the sight happen, but after a few second it seemed the whole school came to hug and congratulate him.

Asuka, Sho, Manjoume, Kenzan, Fubuki, and Rei, hugged him. They were happy to be back, happy things returned to normal, and happy he's safe. Behind Judai stood Makkusu, Jitsuko, and Neko. Deciding to join the fun, Neko jumped on Judai's back to hug him while Makkusu and Jitsuko tried to prevent her from doing looked on from a distance while helping Yusuke up. Yusuke looked at the people around Judai. They seemed happy.

"Hey! Johan! Come over he-." Fubuki was shouting for Johan to come join the celebration but he stopped. Yusuke's eyes widened at the friend he once knew long ago. Fubuki also had widened eyes but only for a few seconds before smiling at him. He was glad his friend was back to normal.

"You have nothing to worry about, Yusuke." Johan said. "If you choose to stay here, you'll be among friends."

Yusuke looked at Johan. "But..they're graduating.."

"Then let's make the most of it!" Johan took Yusuke's hand and lead him over to the group. Yusuke was hesitant but followed his lead to them.

"Johan! You're okay too!" Judai said.

"You know it takes more than that to take me down."

As soon as Johan stopped and let go of Yusuke's hand, Fubuki could only glomp his long lost friend. Yusuke looked confused at the sudden action but he accepted it.

Neko was still on Judai's back when she looked at Johan. "Hey, oran berry! Is Karu-chan safe?"

"Oran berry?" Johan asked.

"Just answer it!" Neko yelled.

Johan gave a little smile. "Yeah. She'll be fine."

"Johan?" Judai spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Did you check on your sister yet?"

"Huh?...Ah! You're right! She's gonna yell at me if I don't check on her!" Johan quickly took out his PDA and called Lenna.

* * *

On the floor of her room slowly awoke Lenna. She could hear the door of her room open as someone ran to her side.

"Lenna! Are you okay?" She knew the voice.

"Jakob? What the hell are you doing here?" She sat up with the help from Jakob as she was still in a daze.

"To check on the flower garden in the court. Why the hell do you think I'm here!?"

"Ah! Okay, stop yelling, Jack!"

"Where's Johan?"

"Safe."

"Safe?"

"Yeah, he's-"

She heard her PDA vibrating. She picked it up from in front of her and saw that it was her brother. "Speak of the devil.."

She picked up the call.

"Lenna! You're okay!..Huh? What's Jack doing, there?"

"Came to check on you two. Where are you anyway?

"CDA."

"Good. You made it there then." Lenna spoke.

"Yeah. Everyone seems to be okay."

"Mission done then."

"Yeah."

"I didn't see you in your room, Johan." Jakob said. "I thought we lost you."

"Hey, nothing is going to take me, you, or Len, got it Jack?"

"Yeah, but I can't help but worry."

"Listen, I have to go. Take care of Len for me, Jack. I'll be back soon." The call ended.

"Take care of you?" Jakob asked.

"Let's say stress equals sleepless nights.."

"Again!? Seriously!?"

"Oh, just drag me to bed, Jack.."

He sighed. "Fine, but you're staying bedridden for a few days."

"Fine."

* * *

When the clouds cleared in Domino City, Erika stopped her prayer as she could feel peace. Even the wandering spirits felt at peace. She ran back inside to check on Karuri. She opened the door to their room when she saw Karuri collapse onto the floor.

"Onee-chan!" She ran to her and felt her forehead. It was very warm. She undid Karuri's bed and put her sister in it. She's never seen her sister in this condition before and quickly called for Doctor Hoshiko.


	15. New Start

"Are you sure you can do this, Johan?"

"Positive."

"Then stop yourself from crushing the flowers more.."

It had been two weeks since CDA had their graduation, and a week since NDAs. Climbing the steps of the shrine were Johan and Judai. Johan wanted to apologize to Hirito Takumi and see if Karuri was alright after her sickness caught up to her.

"Do you think she'll like them?" Johan asked.

"Unless she likes crushed roses…"

"Yubel.." Judai looked over at her with a look of annoyance. She could only shrug at him.

"It's okay, Judai. I would be more nervous if she wasn't teasing me."

"I'm sure he will forgive you. Maybe you can offer to help since Karu-chan isn't able to help the shrine for a while?"

"It could show he's either loyal or another pest that wants to get with his daughter."

Judai sighed. "Yubel!"

"Hirito Takumi has every right to be suspicious of Johan."

"He isn't suspicious."

"I thought he was..You should've seen his thoughts."

"I am right here, guys!" Johan exclaimed to interrupt them. "And Yubel, you have no right to talk about my thoughts."

"So you do have something to hide?" Judai asked.

"Ah! You two are as bad as Jack and Reno!" He started to continue up the stairs as Yubel and Judai smirked at him. They followed him to the top of the stairs. As usual there were many people buying good luck charms. It was Erika in charge of the booth for her sister. Erika saw Judai and Johan and waved at them and signaled for them to be allowed in. The two looked to the door to the shrine when they notice a familiar figure sweeping in front of it.

"Yusuke?" The two boys asked.

The green haired boy looked up from where he was sweeping. He looked surprised to see them there at the shrine. At first he looked nervous to speak, however he did say hello eventually.

"What are you doing here, Fujiwara?" Judai asked.

"Because of Erika."

"Erika?"

"I may have encountered her while I was still a roaming spirit. She was kind to me and I wanted to repay it..Unfortunately, our first meeting couldn't of been at a worse time."

"A worse time?" Johan asked.

"It was during Masami Takumi's funeral. After it finished she found me and we had a chat. She was friendly and I opened up to her.. Then trueman appeared...I rather forget about that part.."

"Sorry, to remind you of that.." Johan said.

"It's okay." Yusuke noticed the flowers in Johan's hands. "Are those for Karu-chan?"

"Yeah. How is she?"

"She's doing better. She isn't able to get out of bed yet. Lilly says she may need rehabilitation if she stays in bed any longer."

"How well do you know this Doctor?"

"She's really bright and smart. She runs her own clinic downtown but she's the Takumi family's personal medical doctor. And she claims her family has served the Takumi's for years."

"Hoshiko is a common last name."

"It sounds very close to Hoshido.." Johan said while in thought.

"Hoshido?" Asked Yusuke.

"I think it was a name in one of our lives...I can't remember which one though."

"Could mean she's dangerous."

"I doubt it.." Yusuke said. "Lilly Hoshiko introduced herself to Karuri as Lilian while in their nightmares."

"I remember a witch by that name..A servant of Kanade's."

"It must be her then."

"Well, I want to go see Karu-chan and apologize to Hirito. Is he here?" Johan asked.

Yusuke had a bit of a worried face. "Yes. But he's been a bit on edge since Karu got ill. I'd be more polite than usual. You have to get pass him anyway to get to her."

"I'd like to see this Hirito Takumi myself." Judai said while crossing his arms. "He pulled her out of school just like that. A man like that means he holds too much power..Anything could go wrong.."

"Let's not jinx it."

The two boys went up to the sliding door and poked their heads into the room. They announced themselves to the home and saw Hirito sitting at the chabudai by himself with a newspaper and some tea. He looked up to see who had entered and at the sight of Johan's face her began to scowl.

"I thought I told you to never come back."

Johan took a step into the room. "Yes but I have something you say, if you will allow me to."

"Fine."

Johan bowed to Hirito. "I'm sorry for disrespecting you and your rules. I'm sorry about the rudeness I showed when we first met and I will do anything to earn your respect back. Please, I beg of you, forgive me." Johan's eyes were shut tight as he continued to bow. He was frightened.

Hirito looked at the boy in front of him. He could tell that the boy was trying to make a sincere apology. Wanting to think about it longer, he noticed the flowers he had.

"You can stop bowing now." Johan stopped. "Why did you bring flowers?"

"T-they are for your eldest daughter. I heard she was ill and wanted to bring her some. A few of her friends told me she liked roses.."

He looked at Johan inspecting him. "And the person behind you?"

Judai looked surprised when Hirito acknowledged him.

"I'm Judai Yuki. Johan's friend. And a friend of Karuri's. We met at the academy."

"Did you?"

"Yes. I graduated this year. Your daughter was an excellent student there if I'm allowed to mention."

"I don't think you can, Judai." Yubel told Judai as he tried to ignore her.

"I know she is. And she's attending a private school to make up for the time lost. She has no place in the dueling world."

"She is an excellent duelist."

"I will not allow her to take part in such activities."

"...Yes, sir."

"You surely pushed some buttons now, Judai."

Hirito sighed and put the paper down. "Fine. Anderson, you are forgiven and can visit my daughter. In return, you must help around the shrine. There's much to be done."

Johan bowed again and thanked Hirito for his forgiveness. Hirito told Johan and Judai where to go and warned them she might still be asleep due to her medication. They walked down the hall and come to the door to her room. Johan went to open it when be stopped before grabbing the doorknob.

He started to remember the last time he did this. He stood there frozen. Judai put a hand on his shoulder and reassured him everything was fine. Johan nodded and opened the door to her room.

Karuri was in her bed as she opened her eyes as the door opened. She looked to the door way and smiled a little bit.

"Johan..Judai..You both came to visit."

Judai nodded. "I kept my promise."

Karuri tried to sit up. Judai helped her as she was very weak. Johan put the flowers he had on her nightstand as he told her those were for her. The two then sat on Erika's bed so they could talk with her.

"Are you okay, Karu-chan?" Johan asked.

"Yeah..I think I'm getting better.."

"Good. I...uh..I thought when you are we could..go out into the city..N-not like a date! Just a little...uhh.."

"Sounds like a date to me." Judai added.

Johan hung his head low at Judai's response. "Yeah...It sounds like a date no matter how you say it.."

Johan looked up when he heard Karuri laughing. Judai looked surprised and Johan smiled after realizing he made her laugh. He was happy his idiocy actually did something good. Judai couldn't remember the last time she laughed and then started to join her and so did Johan.

"I...I think I'd like that..Jo-kun."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Then I guess that's settled. And I guess I'm working here too."

"Working?"

"Yeah. I apologized to your father and I have to work here now...I mean..I want to get his respect. I really do."

"Johan, you don't have too."

"But I want too. If it will show Hirito I really am loyal to him, I will."

She nodded. "How's Lenna?"

"She's fine. She's actually a police officer now."

"How?" Judai asked. "I mean she has to take courses in the academy don't they?"

"She was a special case, I guess. Besides she's been studying criminal law and stuff since mom and dad died. And not to mention training herself to the point of collapsing. That happened way too often."

"And you didn't want to be a cop?"

"Lenna wants to find their killer..I can live without knowing. And I don't have the stomach for the kind of work she gets assigned to.." Johan shivered at the thought of a murder crime scene.

"I hope she finds them.." Karuri said. "It will probably bring her peace.."

"She's right. It probably will for once."

Time slowly passed as the three went on about the celebrations at the academies. Where everyone was planning to go and do. Where Judai was going to go next. How the others were and such. Karuri seemed happy to be getting news about everyone. She really missed them as they haven't been able to visit much. But they kept talking well into the evening in happiness.

* * *

At the time the boys arrived to visit Karuri, it was just about dawn in Germany. Lenna was usually use to waking up to loud noises by Johan as he attempted to make breakfast or feed Angelo and make a mess. But it was quieter than usual, but not so lonely.

Having been a few days since his graduation, Jim had asked Johan if he could come visit. He wanted to see the location himself and maybe figure out what creatures could have lived there. But that is one part of his stay that was expected. The other was the treasure in his arms.

Lenna was still asleep in Jim's arms in her bed. He had seen the way she acted with her cold attitude towards people in general but when alone he saw she could be fragile. He's surprised she looks so relaxed in her sleeping state. He didn't want to wake her just yet, she hasn't been this calm for so long.

However, that would only last for 5 minutes more as Angelo came into the room and jumped onto the bed and barked at the two of them.

"I know what that means…" Lenna mumbled.

"Have you been awake this whole time?"

Lenna opened her eyes and looked at Jim. "I didn't want to move. It was warm with your arms around me..kinda wanted it to last longer."

"Well, you did look relaxed."

Angelo barked again.

"Alright, Alright. Breakfast time." Lenna said as she sat up.

"Don't worry about Angelo, Len. I can feed both him and Karen, you have to get ready for work."

"Are you sure?"

Jim nodded. "It won't be any trouble."

"Alright then, Cook. I'm gonna go get ready then." Lenna left the room and prepared herself for work. Jim got out of bed and stretched. While Jim put some pants on, Angelo jumped down from the bed onto the floor next to Karen and barked at her. He wasn't use to her but Karen seemed friendly to him. Jim told them to follow him downstairs for breakfast.

He filled Angelo's bowl with dog food and Karen's with some fish he had caught the day before. They ate happily next to each other while Jim started on their breakfast.

He started thinking about why he came here. Sure, he wanted to come here for the nature and animals, but he didn't think Lenna was ready for her brother to be on his own. He was there to make sure she didn't over stress herself or lose her mind.

After a few minutes, Lenna came down the stairs in her Police uniform. Blue suit and skirt with a black shirt underneath, a gun holster strapped to her lower leg and one on her lower back hidden between her skirt and suit. Lenna liked having a back up gun in case her duty gun becomes unavailable. She also had her cell phone attached on the left side of her skirt, along with a notepad and pen.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get how you can run in a skirt." Jim said.

"Or heels?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, how do you not fall?"

"Years of practice."

Jim placed Lenna's plate in front of her just as she sat down. It was bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and juice. Simple, but Lenna liked it. She was a little surprised that Jim could cook, though it did give her a break for once.

"Have a case for today?"

"I'm just on patrol today. Jack is gonna be my partner for today."

"Why do you call him Jack?"

"Well, 1. Jack Frost, and 2. Jakob is a common name around here and Jack isn't."

"That's fair. Be careful out there though."

"I'll be fine."

"I know you've trained for years but you've only been a cop for a week."

"So far, I'm not hurt. I will be fine."

Their morning continued as they chatted and ate like they normally do. Jim mentioned that in the paper that a famous musician couple had given birth to baby boy. He asked Lenna if she knew more about them. Lenna said they were from Domino and recalled them being close to the Muto family. She also said they got into acting and are going to be filming a short series in germany soon.

"If they have an audition, maybe you should try out?"

"Me? No. I rather not."

"Afraid?"

"No. I just don't want paparazzi on my ass." Lenna stood up and started to head for the door. "I'll see ya when I get back." Jim waved as she left her home.

Outside was Jakob waiting for her. She started to ask where their route was going to take them and he said it would take them to the square and back. That trip would take the entire day as they were walking on foot. Normally, they would have a car, but Lenna likes the feel of a chase better on foot than in a car.

They went on their way as they kept their eyes open for crime. They had made their way half way done with the route to the square when Lenna noticed the radio had been too quiet. Jakob said there hasn't been that many crimes lately, at least not ones that have been reported. He says most are unreported because of rape, assault, and trauma. Along with that, there was also cases of blackmail that could also prevent a report being made.

"What about bribery?" Lenna asks.

"Any cop takes that then they should be kicked out as soon as they are caught. But I mean they are trained to hide stuff like that."

"Not if you know where to look."

"Like?"

"Different identities, overseas accounts, anything under the spouse's name or ex. Oh and maybe their children's names."

"Look at you, Miss know it all. Soon you will be at the top like your dad."

"Yeah.."

In front of them the window to a jewelry store broke and someone ran down the street with a bag. Lenna told Jakob to stay there and see if everyone is okay while she chased the criminal down. She yelled that she was police and for him to stop but he kept running. And she kept chasing.

He turned into an alley as she was catching up to him. Lenna followed him into the alley. But as she turned, a gunshot could be heard.

People were screaming and panicking moving away from the area. Jakob was running down the street calling into his radio that there was gunfire and that he needed back up. Then there was another shot before he arrived, turning into the alley way.

"Lenna!" Jakob saw his cousin on the ground bleeding as the criminal was getting away. He ran to her to see she had been shot in her left shoulder and one more hit on her head. He tried to keep the pressure on her shoulder as Lenna was still awake mumbling words.

"Him...was...him...frost…"

"Shhh." He grabbed his radio and started to call in an ambulance. He was stopped when a woman with short blond hair with green highlights ran up to Lenna. She told him to keep the pressure on her shoulder and that she could help her.

She needed to take Lenna to her place that was close by as she had her tools there. She said she was a doctor and that she needed help quickly. Jakob picked up his cousin as she tried to moan in pain. The woman kept the pressure on her shoulder as she said the shot to her head only managed to graze it as it didn't look like it the brain or even the skull.

Soon they arrived and he told her to set her down on a table. She hooked her up to a monitor and told Jakob to either wait or return to the other officers he called in. When he left, she started to operate on Lenna. Jakob headed back to the crime scene at the jewelry store as directed by his captain as he didn't want him to look at the scene of Lenna's shooting. The owner was someone Jakob's father knew, Reno Abel. His family owned the store for many generations.

"Damn. They just had to hit your store Reno?" Jakob asked.

"Could say the same about your cousin...Not being rude though.."

"Yeah. I know." Jakob sighed. "What did he take?"

"From what I can see so far, a few gold necklaces, diamond rings, and..."

"And?"

"Well...he left something."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"You need to show Lenna."

"Out with it, Reno."

Reno over to a counter behind him and grabbed a small bag. He opened it and took out a silver locket. "You recognize it, Jakob?"

"Seems familiar.."

"My dad made this for your uncle."

"That was Alicia's..."

"Now you are connecting the dots."

"So that guy...he knew what he was doing and he's also..."

"Yeah..Here take it." He put the locket back into the bag and gave it to Jakob. "Jack, if I were you, I'd keep this little info away from your captain."

"Yeah, he'd take me off this case. He'd already let me do this one involving Lenna even though I'm a witness. I'm gonna wait till, Lenna recovers."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"There was a doctor nearby who had an office. She's working on her now."

"Is it Hoshiko?"

"I think so, why?"

"She's new around here."

"New?"

"She came from Domino. She came in here the other day looking for some earrings when she asked if I knew any of the plants around here. Pointed her to the meadow out west."

"What the hell does a medical professional need plants for?"

"Don't know. Keep an eye on her, though. Even if she saves, Lenna. She's an odd one."

Jakob nodded. "Well, you know the drill. Security tapes, statement, anything ya got."

* * *

"Is that so? I see."

Judai had gone outside to take a phone call. He thought it was good if Johan didn't hear this news just yet. Jim had called him to tell about Lenna's incident and to not worry him. The two have hardly been apart and this could make the experience stressful for them both.

"Yeah, she's in a stable condition right now. The doctor says she'll come through alright."

"I know they say a police officer is treated the fastest in a hospital but you said it was an hour or two since Jack left her in their care."

"More like one doctor."

"Huh? One?"

"Yeah. Hoshiko, I think."

"H-...Hoshiko?"

"Let's see..She gave me her card.. Ah. Here it is. Lilly Hoshiko."

"L-Lilly?"

"Something wrong? You stuttered, Judai."

"No it's nothing. Look, if she wakes up tell her I send my regards and to never do something that reckless again."

"Got it. Talk to you later." Judai's phone call ended and he returned his phone to his pocket as Yubel appeared.

"That woman again..Wasn't she some sort of..ambassador for the two kingdoms."

"That's the least strange thing about that…"

"Should there be something more?"

"Why would she be all the way in Germany? Especially as the Takumi's personal doctor and the condition Karu-chan is in?"

"As far as I could tell, her medicines are based on natural plants. She could be looking for something to help her."

"Maybe. But she would be out in a field. Not in the city."

"And your point is?"

"I can't shake the feeling she somehow could tell that would happen. Like with what Karuri said, both her and Lilly were unaffected by Darkness for a short period of time."

"I see. So, she knows more than she leads on…"

"Yeah...And possibly she's been involved in more than just that life.."

"Whatever it is, she won't hide it from me."

"Huh? Judai is here too?"

Judai looked up from his train of thought and saw both Neko and Jitsuko making their way to the shrine where he was.

"Neko? Jitsuko?"

"I'm assuming you came to see her too?" Jitsuko asked.

"Yeah."

Neko looked at him with a jealous face after he said that. "Which means Oran berry is here too.."

"Why do you-."

Before Judai could ask his question, the shrine door open as Hirito stepped out of it. He didn't look so happy when he did. Noticing the two new arrivals with Judai, he seemed more unhappy.

"More visitors?"

"Y-yes." Jitsuko answered. "We came to-."

"Quite." Hirito said. "There will be no more visitors today. There's been plenty today and she isn't getting any better. That goes for you as well Judai. Now I suggest you all leave."

The three nodded while they felt a knot in their stomach growing. Even if he wasn't yelling at all, his words were full of malice. Hirito stated he was going to a meeting to Yusuke and Erika and for them to watch over while he was gone.

"And I warn you, do not let anymore visitors in." They didn't respond as they knew he didn't have time for it as he was already in a rush for his important appointment. When he did Erika and Yusuke went over to them.

"What was that?" Judai ask.

"Dad get's like this when he has meetings with the city."

"It's best not to talk to him when he's like this.." Yusuke added as he held his broom tight in his hand. As he did, Judai noticed his hands were bandaged.

"Your hands.."

"Huh? These? Nothing to worry about. I just cut myself. I'm a little clumsy."

"Clumsy!?" Neko yelled. "That's like both of your entire hands!?"

"It's true though." Erika spoke smirking at Yusuke. "He is very clumsy and this happened as he was cleaning a bottle he broke. They were tiny pieces but he still somehow managed to cut his hands like that."

"I am starting to regret having that challenge with you."

"Are you going to back down now?"

"No."

"Challenge?" Jitsuko asked.

Yusuke sighed. "Eri-chan challenged me to have one of her hexes on me for a week while I challenged her to be nice for a week, including not putting hexes on people besides the one on me."

"Hold on." Neko went over to Erika and looked at her up and down. "Are you really just a witch?"

"Oh please. A witch doesn't compare to me."

"Anyway, I think you guys should come back another day."

"I think Yusuke is right. Besides, Neko might tire Karu out too fast." Judai said.

"Awww!"

They agreed and the three left as Erika and Yusuke went inside. Johan was taking back a tray with tea on it from Karuri's room. He asked if Judai left and put the tray down. Erika said he did and she left to go be with Karu as Yusuke said it was close to dark. He showed Johan the spare room he would be staying in with Yusuke. There was two beds but there wasn't much room as they took up most of the space. Yusuke set up the other bed after Hirito let Johan work at the shrine. They would be sharing this for the summer as it's the busiest for the shrine with tourists coming everyday.

Johan knew he had to do his best and didn't mind the small room at all. He went and layed down on his bed as Yusuke closed the door behind him. The window showed the sky had turned dark as Yusuke laid on his own bed. He wasn't much for talking but he knew Johan would want to talk. At least, that's what Judai had said about him.

He was actually quiet. Yusuke looked over and saw Johan had fallen asleep already. He figured his friend was tired from the long flight. Maybe it was his nervousness from earlier. Either way, Yusuke was a bit relieved his friend had fallen asleep after the day he went through. He turned of the lights with a switch on his wall and went to sleep as well.


End file.
